Gamagori in Equestria (Sort Of)
by BearGlitch
Summary: After the tragic death of Gamagori Ira, he finds himself thrown into a new world filled with talking mythological and otherwise domesticated creatures from Earth. The threads of destiny in Equine are torn and changed by the introduction of this loyal and strong human. Allies and enemies will be made, and uncertainty of this new creature will spread across the land.
1. Intro: Final Sacrifice

The fight of the century was taking place on the top of the Academy: Humanity fighting in the form of Nudist Beach, against the Life Fibers being controlled by Ragyo Kiryuin and her Fiber-being lackey Nui Harime. The fate of the world is in our hands, whether it be consumed by life fibers or saved from tyranny.

Unfortunately Ragyo's control over all life fibers has left our entire attack force handicapped , but plan not to let that slow me down. Right now she has flooded the entire area with the Original Life Fiber, while talking down at Ryuko, but I was not going to let all our strength go to waste!

I declared to Ragyo with all my might while carrying my comrades, "Not yet! We're done yet!" Ryuko seemed shocked by my resolve, "Gamagori! Mako! Guys!"

While Nui seemed slightly shocked by this revolution, "Oho! You can move even under the influence of Absolute Domination? You're impressively strong. But it's futile. Humans are meant to be slaves to clothing"

Suddenly I felt an intense squirming on my back while Nui was proclaiming her taunts to try to put us down; it did not affect me by a long shot. _It was Mako! The fool! What is she doing? _I angrily questioned to myself. Somehow she is able to do one of her infamous speeches despite Ragyo's control, this girl amazes me constantly, "It can't be true! I mean there's no hierarchy in the relationship between Ryuko and Senketsu! That's what humans and clothing are supposed to be like-"

"I've had enough of your shtick" Nui interrupted, jumping in from of Mako's face.

"Die!" she declared as her hand rose to cut through Mako.

_I refuse to let this go on any further!_ I charged in front of Mako to protect what is valuable to me. A loud sound emits as my blood sprays everywhere, as Mako stutters upon this action, "G-Gamagori!"

Blood splatters across the ground as I glare with all my might against the filth that is the Grand Couturier! And declare, "As Honnouji Academy's Disciplinary Bureau Chairman, I Gamagori Ira, will protect Kiryuin Satsuki and all of Honnouji's students!"

I them throw Nui with all of my dwindling strength over my head and cry out, "I am their living shield!"

The blood loss is making my eyes become weary, as I can make out two people fighting who I can assume is Nui and Ryuko. Yet I can hear Mako cry into my ears, "Gamagori" I then ask her, "So you're okay, Mankanshoku? Then I regret nothing" For that is what I care about the most at this moment. The last thing I remember from this world is Mako crying out my name in agony, and that gives me the worst feeling that I ever had, as my body becomes cold and all I see is darkness…

That is, until I find myself feeling strong winds blow against my body. _What?! Is this what the dead feel when going to the afterlife!?_ I struggle to open eyes, but as they open I see a gigantic menacing jagged forest of rocks beneath me. I guess I would expect as much for hell, yet that does not explain the beautiful sun ahead of me. _Ironic punishment maybe?_ I save my deep thoughts for later as I try to find a softer landing I could maneuver and fall on, unfortunately the only terrain below me is mostly rock.

Not wanting to feel the maximum amount of pain, I shield my face with my arm guards as I plummet down the last feet down. Unfortunately I cannot say the same for my face as for my body as it hit against the hard material below me multiple times on the way down.

I grunted once I finally reached earth, but I felt the conscience fly away from my again as I shut my eyes, yet the last thing I saw before passing out were three bipedal fur-covered creatures approaching my body. _This can only end well_ I thought to myself as I closed my eyes for the final time that day.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**A/N**

First time writing a fanfic (please be gentle), nah I'm just kidding. I'm open to any criticism or any corrections to my writing (I don't have the best grades in English), but I use all my ability to check over my mistakes! (it's something)

.

Critics looking at my fanfic

P.S.

Originally this story was on Fimfiction a few months ago, so expect some out-of-date notes:

story/188187/gamagori-in-equestria-sort-of


	2. Chapter 1: Birds in Human Clothing

_Ugh I hit the ground harder than I thought_ I put my hand to my abdomen, only to notice that... my wound was gone! _How?!_ Upon further investigation I strained my eyes open to find myself in a dungeon, with my leg attached to a heavy chain ball. _If this is the afterlife, why do I still wear life fibers?_ Even more stranger I was wearing my MK1 uniform from my previous life, the earliest form of my 3-star uniform. _Is this another form of strange punishment? Or reward?_ I was distracted by my thoughts as I heard the cell door the left of me being slid open, I turned my head and saw….

WHAT THE HELL!? It was, some creature with a lions body and an eagles wings, claws, and head, I never seen such a creature walk upon the world, though I might not be on my world anymore. I guess these are what the demons of hell look like I thought to myself while glaring at this strange looking creature.

Then it spoke in a gruff voice that I can assume means its male, "Hey! You awake!? You've been taking up space in my dungeon for about three days now, and I'm not letting you pass out again without some answers!"

I was not going to be rash, though I find this thing's delivery completely disrespectful, I calmed down for now, despite the slight glare from my face. The thing snorted, "Well at least you can understand me. Now that you're awake, you're going to be interrogated for your crimes." _Crimes!? How dare that he! I am law incarnate! I would never commit false acts without orders or reason!_

My glare intensified, but despite that I was able to keep composer again, and asked the thing, "What crimes do you accuse me of?" "What crimes'? You are trespassing Griffon Kingdom territory despite the border control keeping anything coming in or out without permission! Though I never heard or seen a creature as weird looking as you." Griffons? Although strange he does fit the part. He noticed my confused yet angered face, and made a signal outside the door with his claw...hands… I don't know.

Two more griffons covered in armor, I assumed were soldiers for their military, ran in and the prison keeper, I assumed he was, pointed at me. The two soldiers had metal braces to latch my arms together behind my back, and then detached the ball and chain from my leg, and began to float me to this 'interrogation room'.

"Jeez this guy is heavy!" "Yeah! Is he on a full-rock diet? Because that is what he feels and weighs like!" The two soldiers continued to bicker about my mass, with my patience drawing thin, as they pretty much hovered me throughout the halls of the dungeon. I observed my surroundings and noticed how many of these griffins filled the cells, almost like a recent war caused a flood of criminals to flood in. Most of the prisoners gave me glares with their eagle like eyes, I was even more convinced that these were war criminals as I noticed multiple scars littering their faces, and their eyes were filled with the bloodlust of a dedicated warrior.

We finally reached a room at the end of the dungeon hallway, which was forbiddingly darkened hiding everything in darkness except the chair in the middle of it. The two soldiers strapped me to the seat, and put my arms, legs, and torso in metal braces. I see no reason for hell to be precautions of its occupants, though maybe this is not hell.

Once again my thoughts were interrupted, but this time by slamming of a metal door I assumed. The two soldiers lit up the torches in the room to reveal upon my eyes something truly interesting. All around me were torture devices littering the ground: racks, pillories, ropes, chains, whips, iron maidens, scavenger's daughters, and so many more. It was truly a medieval marvel to behold, my admiration for this dedication of collective torture devices was shut off by someone coughing out loud.

A new griffon that I never seen before was standing a few feet away from me, I noticed that this its beak was damaged majorly with one side almost looking completely chipped off. He spoke, "I am Carac the Sadistic: prison negotiator, or just Carac if you want. Sorry to distract you from my wonderful instruments" He seemed to be almost excited for this negotiation to start, as I could guess from the slight peppiness of his voice. I just stared at him with a slight glare in my face, "Well it seems we had someone, or should I say something, trying to cross lines that should never be crossed, though it is giving me the change too…. 'talk' to such a unique creature." I could see a gleam in his eyes as he said that last line. "Now then, first things first, who and what are you? It may seem rude, but I never 'interrogated' a species that looked exactly like you, and you must be very confused"

I signed, but knew I had to comply to get some answers, so I gave them, "My name is Gamagori Ira: Disciplinary Bureau Chairman, Nudist Beach operative, and a member the human species." He recoiled for a second, "I never heard of this species 'human' and you have an interesting position in your country, speaking of that, what country on Equine do you come from?" Huh 'Equine' is that the name of the afterlife plain? I answered back, "I never heard of this 'Equine' you speak of, but I represent Honnouji Academy, in the country of Japan, on the planet Earth" Carac turned his head in confusion, "Earth? Japan? Honnouji? I never heard any of those names, unless by 'Earth' you are referring to physical ground of Equine, I never heard it used as the name for a planet. Now, I would want to hear more of your origins, but the higher ups want to focus on your crimes and I don't want to disappoint them."

He walked slowing behind my chair and asked me, "How did you trespass so far into the Griffon Kingdom? We have the military guard the skies and borders of the entire country, and you seemed to just… fall out of nowhere to be blunt." I had no idea how to answer that question; _I died and fell from the sky, how could I explain this?!_ Keeping a straight and serious face I told him all I know, "I have no idea, on my planet of Earth I received a grievous injury in the abdomen and bleed out till death. After a few moments of just darkness, I found myself plummeting from high in the sky of this 'Equine' and landed on some jagged rocks, knocking me out…"

There was just silence for a few seconds, until I felt the back of my chair detach. "Well" Carac spoke "I guess you want to do this the hard way, we griffons do not appreciate criminals who do not reveal their tricks to us." An instant after he said those words I felt a crack of a whip hit my back, but because of my uniform, even at its earliest of stages, I barely felt a sting, plus I have a very high tolerance for pain. I just grinned widely, "Really, is that the best you can do? You might as well be hitting me with a feather." Carac, with glee, said behind me, "Ohohoho! We have a fighter in here, I always love breaking those!"

He cackled madly as he whipped me with even more force than before, but after 50 lashes he could tell I was not feeling anything as I just laughed boisterously, "Not bad for an amateur! Tell me are you just going easy on me? Or are you too squeamish to inflict pain on a prisoner?" I heard him growling, "You want to act tough huh! You bastard! Well then I guess you do not want to feel anything but pain and agony today!" He dangled a whip edged with small sharp-looking steel spikes in front of my face. Laughing madly he brought the whip down with all his might:

**CRACK!** To only to discover not a scratch adored my uniform and I flinched not an inch. "Bu-but how!? Those spikes should have torn through your clothes like butter! And you did not even acknowledge my strike!" Carac screamed getting progressively angrier. He got up in my slightly grinning face, "Listen to me you son of a bitch! I WILL break you! I WILL get the answers I need! And I WILL make today a living hell for you!" I just laughed well if this is all hell can offer, then I guess this experience won't be as bad as I thought.

For hours, I don't know how long no way to tell time, this poor excuse for a so-called 'Sadistic' has been trying to 'break me' as he claims. Throughout the entire ordeal, I just laughed more and more as he got more desperate. When he attached me to the rack, my muscles broke the metal contraption in half, as the iron maiden closed on me I exerted too much pressure for it, so it broke into metal shards, the scavenger's daughter, as it tightened, snapped in half, and I a metal piece hit Carac in the stomach, not helping his already fiery mood.

After many more of these so called 'torture devices' were used on me, and with every single one of them broke upon a few seconds of use on me, it seemed that nothing he could do would hurt me in anyway. Carac expression made it look like he was trying to break off more of his beak, his glare barely registered as a threat to me as seen by his failures in even denting me as much as breaking me.

I think the soldiers were enjoying this display from Carac as I could hear their muffled laughter echoed throughout the interrogation room. "AHHHHHH! I can't take this anymore! What kind of freak are you!? You take these blows as if they were nothing! These tools are what turned tough and brutal prisoners to blithering piles of pity! I swear I will find a way to BRE-" clap clap clap clap. "Well well well, greetings Carac, is the prisoner giving you trouble? You might be losing your touch after all these years."

A new voice announced with amusement as it walked into the room. "You-your majesty, I'm sorry for my outburst I'm just having slight difficulty getting the answers from this… thing… a human as it calls itself" Carac stuttered while bowing to this griffin. _'Slight'? Ha! He could not break a mere child!_ I smirked to myself. This new griffin walked into the light and I could make out his features a bit more: he had no obvious scars upon his body, his clothing can be best described as for royalty, maybe a king with the crown upon his head, and his eyes spoke of a demanded allegiance and command as I've only seen in Lady Satsuki's eyes as he stood over us.

"Don't be a fool Carac, I can tell this 'human' was tough enough to handle the worst of your methods. I am rather impressed by his resolve. Tell me, human, is it true you just fell from the sky with no intent or reason of doing so? From this 'Earth' as you call it?" How did he hear that already?! Well it is needed to have eyes and ears everywhere to know what goes on for a leader. Satsuki knew that. "Yes, like you said, also it does not matter how much pain you try or do eventually inflict upon me, I will not submit to those who have not earned my respect or show their power of their resolve!" I declared while attached to the chair again, a slight cracking of metal could be heard.

He… smiled? As if he was admiring my actions, "I can tell that this 'Hounjinn Academy' that you are loyal to has a very strong and powerful leader, and that you will probably never change your loyalties easily, I respect that. There are far too many griffons that can easily be swayed by power, pain, and the coin. I wish more griffons were as dedicated as you."

I just sat there trying to figure out what he was going with this, he then put his claw on his chest and told me this, "My name is Sigmar the Silver Hammer! I rule over the Griffon Kingdom with utmost control! I make sure that my entire country is safe from all invaders, no matter what power or numbers they possess!" I could see a great radiance of power emanate around him, as the other griffons in the room could only look with awe as they bowed, and as for me…. I never felt so rewarded and insignificant by such power since...since Lady Satsuki!

King Sigmar then pointed to me with one claw, "I never met anyone or anything with such an invincible will, and I never shown this much praise for anyone! Many a griffin, pony, minotaur, and even dragon have cowered by my mere presence, and broken by my dungeons, yet you sit there and not a flinch upon your stature!" He grinned widely at his own proclamation, and continued, "Though you only been here for days, and tortured for hours, I can tell nothing my men or I could do will move you unless we brought you to your death! Guards! Release him from his bounds!" The two griffon soldiers staggered up from their bowing positions, and hesitantly took off all my metal braces holding down my body.

I got up, as looked down upon this King, though is felt like he was looking down on me despite our height differences. Sigmar then pulled out his silver hammer from behind his back and declared once more, "We can benefit from each other, though we only seen each other for these few minutes, I wish to bestow you a position to be beside me where you can assist me, answer my questions, and I can answer yours. And who knows? Maybe you can find a way back, or even decide to make my lands a new home for you. I promise this and much more if you will join me as a one of my respected guardians!"

At that moment, I felt like this was my destiny, as if Satsuki herself were asking me to join like all those years ago, and I knew what to do now…

I got on my knees, "King Sigmar the Silver Hammer of the Griffon Kingdom, I will gladly join your side so we can assist each other. I know I will probably never return to my home, but I can feel that doing this is a next step in my destiny!" I declared with no hesitation in my voice. Then King Sigmar touched both shoulders with his hammer, "Then as king I bestow the honor of you becoming part of my personal royal guard" he finished. _This could be heaven, hell, or on the other side of space! It does not matter! I will show this world not to underestimate Gamagori Ira!_

This will be the start of my glorious adventures as personal guard to King Sigmar, and my many challenges this planet will throw at me.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

HAHA! Nothing can't break my resolve! Except maybe the finals coming up, but ANYWAY! Here's another chapter of my first fanfic I hope this is not a complete waste of your time, but I hope you at least get something out of it!

My face when I see the first question


	3. Chapter 2: Know Thy Ally

The capital of the Griffon Kingdom, known as Gryphus, was truly a sight to behold as a city that reached the clouds. While uninhabitable jagged rocks layered the lower landscape for miles seemingly without end, above on strong on mighty pillars stands a glorious city carved from a mountain! Every building in this city is made with a mixture of cobble, marble, stone, metals, and even crystal of all things! It reminds me of the great construct that is the Hounjinn Academy, though almost ten times bigger in scale and no signs of run-down slums that littered the lower layers.

This magnificent view that I am describing, was given to me by King Sigmar as a more welcome way to introduce me to his capital by war chariot.

As we reached a great distance in the air, Sigmar pointed towards bottom edges of the city, "As a testament to my already invincible city, great metal and stone covered wall covers the lower area of the mountain, as most forgery, manufacturing, and other construction takes place in the lower areas behind these walls."

Then he moved his claw to the general middle of the mountain carved city, "The largest part of the city, the residential area and marketplace, is where most of the population lives and most trade and business is located. On a side note, our economic system is based on the values of freedom of trade, where choice determines who the doctors, farmers, traders, blacksmiths, soldiers, business owners, and many other occupations are in this nation. Only during desperate times of war is when methods like forced drafting take place unfortunately" Sigmar physically grimaced at this fact.

Finally he pointed to the higher areas of the mountain-city that pierced through the highest clouds, "Last of all, is the center of my capital, where me and the chosen few resign there in complete luxury, but only those who have earned the right to reside there can live such a life, whether it be from military, economic, social, political, or scientific reasons, they must be great achievements that will be in the history books for centuries." As I looked upon these culturally vibrant rich housings and castles, it reminded me so much more of Hounjinn Academy, as it made the experience even greater now that I had something to relate to in this strange world filled with talking mythological creatures.

After showing me a couple of more impressive sights from the air, they apparently even had special base in the mountain for a fleet of supposed blimps and leviathans both power by magic, _magic: now that is another subject I needed answers on._

Soon, the large war chariot landed on a platform next to the royal garden, which King Sigmar said we would discuss my duties and questions we had about each other's worlds. King Sigmar and I, including a couple of guards, strolled through the expansive gardens that the King and his ancestors grew throughout the ages, it was an expansive area filled with many different types of plants, animals, fungi, and statues depicting great griffons of the past who have accomplished great things for their nation.

"So Gamagori" The King spoke as we set on an outside table, "I have shown you my great city, but I'm very intrigued from where you 'fell from', what is it like?" he asked with mild humor in his voice. I went into detail about the Hounjinn Academy, how it was ruled by Satsuki with an iron fist which I saw a just to control the masses that populate it, as I was in the highest of ranks: one of the Deva Four. Despite difference in facial structure,

I could tell in King Sigmar's face of the great interest and even admiration for Hounjinn Academy, especially Lady Satsuki. "I knew it, such a 'man' of honor and loyalty would best fit being beside a strong and powerful leader as this 'Lady Satsuki' sounds. I know my decision was right to choose you to be part of my personal guard. Now… I've keep you waiting for your answers long enough Gamagori, I will try my best to explain how my world, my country, and how my species works to avoid misunderstanding or confusion" He cleared his throat and spoke thus:

"For thousands of years my empire has lasted throughout the ages, and despite the corruption and wars plagued by us and other surrounding countries, we griffons stand proud of our great nation. Now you see, before me, over 1500 years ago, our nation declared war upon the bordering country named Equestria, unlike the Griffon Kingdom, Equestria is ruled by not griffons, but ponies, but before I get to that. Do you have ponies on 'Earth' or any other species that populate Equine?"

Perplexed by this news of a nation ruled by a four-legged race, I spoke, "Yes King Sigmar-" "Please. Just call me Sigmar, there are no need for formalities at this moment you are already at the highest rank that I could offer" "Thank you K- Sigmar, yes, we do have ponies on our planet, but not griffons, those are only in legends and mythology, ponies on Earth are mainly trained by humans as they are not sentient beings, but animals dependent on instinct."

Sigmar stroked his chin, "You and your world gets more and more interesting every time I ask about it. Anyway, just like the Griffon Kingdom, Equestria has lasted for thousands of years, but it has major differences, for one its population is mainly equine in nature, the rulers are two immortal beings named Princess Celestia and Luna that raise the sun and moon above us every day and night, n-" He noticed my shocked look, "Sorry did I offend you about anything?" "No Kin- Sigmar! It's just… how can two beings move the sun and moon! For one doesn't it move on its own?! And how do they do it?! Is it by that magic you me-"

He waved a claw in my face, "Whoa slow down Ira! Like I said, we have major differences between our worlds as evident of what you told me. Anyway, yes these two equine beings can move the sun and moon with their powerful magic that is not to be trifled with; my ancestors can atone for that after trying to fight them. Now, surprisingly even though these two princesses basically control the fate of our planet, they are extremely humble about it, and never have used it to control other nations in the past, and I deeply respect the responsibility they have for that."

_Although we have someone that can control all life fibers, yet this world has two beings that control the planet's destiny with its sun and moon. How powerful is this magic?_

For an hour, I sat there mesmerized by all the information King Sigmar was telling me about Equestria's inner workings and its peopl- er- ponies, the four different pony species and their abilities, and even other bordering nations and lands that inhabit many different creatures, such as minotaurs, dragons, and zebras. _I'm away from Earth or hell as far as I can tell. I really need to ask him about the nation I'll be living in now, but I don't want to disrespect his majesty_

He saw my slightly strained face and grinned at me, "Hmm, am I boring you about the culture of the minotaurs? I know they seen barbaric, but they do have an interesting culture." I immediately got down on my knees after hearing his disapproval, "Please forgive me King Sigmar I meant no disresp-" A laugh interrupted my apology, "Hahaha Gamagori! You make me out to be some angry ruler; I'm just messing with you. Trust me, I can tell you had an important question to ask me. What is it that you wanted to know" I staggered back to my seat, "Thank you for forgiving my actions King Sigmar" I heard Sigmar sign and mutter something about 'lighting up'.

"I request to know more about your griffons, its culture, and other inner mechanisms" I asked him, with a little strain in my voice. "Oh now we get to the best part! I think I should put you as an advisor to keep me focused hehehe" for the first time in this world I smiled, just a little, at that, and I think he noticed, "Hahaha! I'm glad you're getting comfortable with being just a little more informal than usual. Now then let me explain how my country works during this day and age."

For another hour, King Sigmar went into detail about the modern culture of his citizens, such as their omnivorous nature, but no sentient beings were on the menu, the importance of a form of power in society (money, military, politics, etc.), griffons were usually independent creatures that treated life like a business and your neighbor was your co-worker, it's described like a 'dog eat dog' world as charity is mostly saved for philanthropists most of the time, but did state the importance of unity and strength when it came to the griffon military.

More details like currency, education, family structure, and even pop culture and its youth, but he expressed distain about "the youth of today seem more like disrespectful punks in this day and age". Overall it was a gratifying and enlightening experience, and I found more and more respect for the griffons and their country the more I learned about it.

Soon though, it seemed the sun was about to set, which Sigmar noticed and suddenly stood up and stretched, "Well, **urk**, I had a marvelous time bragging about my nation; I hope I did not bore you again." He then quickly added, " Remember: 'just messing with you'. Anyway, let me show you where you will live in, only the best for my personal guards!" As we entered through the entrance of the castle, while Sigmar was talking about the agriculture with a spring in his step,

I could not help but have some distressing thoughts, _Am I taking the right path? I mean, this is a major step in my life, or afterlife, can I really fit in a world where no humans exist?_ I stood taller and told myself. _What I do know is this! I will serve King Sigmar as a living shield! Just as I always was and will ever be! I will prove his choice as just by proving my undying loyalty and unlimited resolve! Nothing will change that… I hope._

We soon reached my quarters assigned to me, and before he left me to go get some much needed rest I had to ask him one last thing, "Sigmar" "Hmmm? Yes Gamagori?" "There is only one thing bothering me about me as your new personal guard." I hate lying to superiors, but this truly was one of my worries. "And what would that be Gamagori? Did the maids not leave enough pillows?" Sigmar replied with humor but still rose an eyebrow of concern. I ignored that last statement and continued,"Like you told me: there are only griffons that populate your nation, besides a few traders from different countries. Will your citizens accept a non-griffon, an unknown species no less, as part of their king's personal guard?"

Sigmar then walked up to me and placed a claw on my arm and looked up at me with determination, "Gamagori, I can tell you are destined for great things, and nothing like prejudice, I can tell, will stop you from achieving those things. And besides, my griffons have always respected and trusted my decisions for their nation, and putting you as one of my personal guard will just be another one of those decisions. While there is prejudice among my people when it comes to immigrants that are not griffons, their prejudices are pushed aside whenever I make a unique choices like this. Get some rest Gamagori, we will discuss more about this in the morning over breakfast."

He let go of my arm and proceeded to walk out of room before saying one last thing more cheerfully, "Even if there are those who look upon you with distaste as my personal guard, I don't think they would ever choose to challenge or taunt you once they got a good look at you!" He winked and left, and for the second time that day, I could not help but smile.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Hey if you reached this far: CONGRATULATIONS! You lost minutes in your life! Seriously, whether it be criticism or praise I would love to hear it as, like I stated before, 1st fanfic, and this probably is not going to be perfect at all.

YES! FEED ME YOUR HATE!


	4. Chapter 3: King Sigmar's Living Shield

**(Third person perspective)**

Muffled crying could be heard echoing in the dark dank rebel cave, one of the hostage guards heard this and applied the proper hilt to the head with his sword on the crying young griffon teenager, "Shut up you whiny excuse for a youngling! You can cry all you want when your parents purchase you back for a pretty bit, and am sure you'll make out of here unharmed HAHAHA!" The crying griffon kindly shut his beak and just shivered in fear.

"Hey Bryce be a little gentler to the prisoner please! We can't trade a corpse to the stuck-up politician! You don't want to be shoved back into the the 'pit' now do you!?" The other griffons just laughed loudly at this, "S-sorry boss! I just wanted to shut him up! I don't want to end up in the 'pit' again please!" The rebel leader just flicked his claw at the blubbering rebel, "Just shut up and guard the prisoner! You don't need to use up all your very small amount brain cells to do that!"

_Why do I have to hire these excuses for griffon warriors!? _The leader angrily thought to himself, he gripped hard against a rock formation next to him _If if wasn't for the King's new freak of an elite guard from Tartarus striking down our bases like fodder! I would not be in this situation! If that bastard dares interfere with ANY of my plans I will personally introduce him back the Gates of Tartarus itself!_ An loud sound of rocks being crushed to dust echoed throughout the cave.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and creaking sound emitting from the steel door entrance, "What the?!" A guard flew up the entrance of the rebel base, "Hey! If this is the deliverer for the ransom, we explicitly said you give it to one of the guards OUTSIDE of the base! What are you doing here!?" All the other griffons looked up at the door quizzically, and the rebel just banged his fist against the door, "Are you deaf! Give me an answer or I will slit the prisoner's thr-"

**CRASH! BOOM!** The metal door tore off its hinges as it hit the griffon yelling at it, knocking him unconscious on the other side of the cave. The rebels in the room looked terrified at this revelation as they got out their weapons, yet the boss looked absolutely livid as soon as this happened, "Hey we are trying to conduct a proper ransoming here! Whoever had the balls to break the deal: SHOW YOUR FACE!"

**sparkle sparkle sparkle** As if the devil himself heard these words a gargantuan monstrosity of muscle and armor pulled itself through the opening of the cave and declared, "ROYAL BUSINESS!" Every griffon in the room automatically backed away to the other side of the cave from hearing this.

What they saw truly terrified them: a bipedal giant, with brown skin, the most nasty and commanding glare on its face, and covered in what can be assumed as a military uniform with three stars and the Griffon Kingdom emblem on the middle of it. It turned its head to the cowering griffons as spoke its name thus, "I'm Gamagori Ira, Member of King Sigmar's Personal Guard!"

After staring in shock at this supposed giant lackey of the King, the boss of the rebels just gritted his teeth in anger and pulled out his sword, "So it seems my wishes were met!The freak loyal pet of the king shows his ugly face in my layer!" He pointed it directly at Ira's furious glare, "I will strike you down like I have with many others of the King's blind followers! MEN! To me! Charge at this freak!"

Recovering from the shocking reveal of the invader the rebels staggered into attacking positions with their variety of metal weapons, and charged Ira. Gamagori only smirked and brought out his spiked whip provided by Sigmar's personal blacksmith, and lashed with precise strikes at each of the charging griffons. The painful screeches of the rebel boss's men could be heard echoing across the cave as their armor fell apart and were knocked unconsciousness.

Surrounded by piles of his men the leader burst a vein yelled at the giant, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" The griffon gripped his sword and plunged the blade to his chest, screaming in agony and fury as his blood splattered from the chest wound and mouth. "Hm, took the cowards way I suppose" Gamagori inquired, and was about to confront the prisoner when he saw the boss's body glow in an aura as the sword vanished. "Sacrificial magic?!" Ira was amazed to see for the first time, then instantly the supposed dead body contorted and bones cracked as if under possession.

It then spoke in a distorted voice, "YEs! I MAy NoT hAve ThE StrEnGth to DEStroY YoU, BUt I ShaLL StrIke yOu DOWn FrOM thE AfTerLIFe." The undead griffon started to charge at impossible speeds towards his prey. Gamagori quickly dodged the dead griffon's claw strikes, as they hit the rocky wall and shattered them into pieces, "You have increased your speed tenfold, and this strength you possess is otherworldly, impressive…" Ira observed while still dodging, when he suddenly chose to let the dead griffon hit him square in the chest to tear apart his uniform and flesh, but by the abomination's surprise there was not even a scratch of damage.

"...Unfortunately my uniform grants me strength not of this world. Even greater than most magic I've encountered" Gamagori then started to pummel the dead griffon at ludicrous speed, and then sucker punched him across the room, "GaHHh! W-wHaT aRE yoU!?" The undead griffon choked out as it lay covered in its own blood on the wall.

Gamagori just walked up to griffon, and place his hand on its head, "Like I told you before: 'I'm Gamagori Ira, Member of King Sigmar's Personal Guard!' And you are no longer meant for this world!" then in an instant Gamagori snapped the griffon's neck, permanently banning the undead atrocity to the other side.

Still shivering in fear, the young prisoner, after watching this… this thing take care of the rebels like they were nothing he was even more afraid for his life. "YOU!" the prisoner squeaked after hearing the giant scream at him, "You are safe now! I will make sure you return safely to your family!" The prisoner just scooted back against the wall and whimpered, "THERE IS NO NEED TO FEAR ME! FOR I AM A SERVANT OF THE KI-"

"Jeez are you trying to mentally scar the kid even more than the rebels?" another griffon appeared from the entrance of the cave, a female clad in traditional griffon king guard armor and armed with a dual-bladed sword at her side. "Ah, you finally arrived Eleanor, I knew I could safely leave you to take care of the rebels outside" Gamagori observed. "I told you already to call me Ellen! Is that so hard to ask lug-head!? Sighhhh, anyway, yes the rebels outside are all knocked out in one piece, mostly. Anyway, let me take care of the kid will you? I think he needs a distraction from the otherwise fictional giant from his nightmares" Gamagori slightly glared at this insult, but gladly let Eleanor take care of the prisoner.

"He-he's not going to eat me right!? That thing does not eat griffons right!?" the prisoner cried out when Eleanor pulled off the beak-gag. Eleanor then helped the prisoner walk out of cave and comforted him, "Don't worry kid. He may seem ferocious and deadly on the outside, but he's really a big pushover once you get to know him." Gamagori, ignoring that, proceeded to tie up the unconscious rebels to prevent future escape.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**(Later at a tavern in the marketplace of Eagle's Peak)**

"So Ellen, did he do his little announcement after breaking into the layer?" one of the guards asked. "HAHA! Of course he did! I was not there to see it, but it is impossible to not hear it in a 10 mile radius!" Gamagori grunted while blushing a bit from being mocked for his traditions in striking fear in the guards chuckled at Gamagori's expense and proceed to continue with their duties. Ellen then proceeded to chug down more cider.

"Eleanor, I demand you stop drinking at this time! There could be a rebel attack at any moment! You already consumed the amount to be worthless in battle!" Gamagori demanded. Eleanor just waved this off and slurred, "AHH shut it you big lug, I only had about 1, 2, 15 mugs, but that does not matter! We have the most fortified city on Equine!"

Eleanor chugged some more, then surprisingly spoke with seriousness in her voice, "So tell me. How was your first experience fighting someone using forbidden dark magic?" Gamagori looked down at the table, "Despite my… lack of knowledge of seeing that type of magic face to face, I've read enough upon it in the King's library to know that magic like this does not make the enemy invincible, despite its great power it gives to the user. Still though… I can't help but to feel pity on those who think giving up your soul is reasonable enough to gain power."

Eleanor signed, "To think that it has been only a year since you since you took up the position next the king, and you already express power to overcome anyone or anything, not even dark magic can stop you! Also you've become closer to the king than most of his family! Not that I'm complaining, but I worry sometimes that something will take you away with all this attention on you." Eleanor blushed after realising her stated concern, "Not that I would miss you or anything! You've always made me and the other guards look bad in front of the King! It's just… oh god my head... I think I think I need to lie down."

Eleanor then proceeded to collapse on the floor of the tavern and snore very loudly. Gamagori just sighed loudly and proceed to carry the griffon over his shoulder, and started the journey to carry her to her room in the castle. She was always this way ever since he met her…

**(1 year ago)**

On the first real night Gamagori got some sleep, he was plagued with dreadful thoughts about the fate of his comrades; most of the night was just constant reminders of them screaming in frustration at Nui and Ragyo, and worst of all: the cry Mako emitted when she saw the life fate from him.

When Ira woke up in the morning, he got up to rub the sleep out of his eye, and started to look at the only thing he was able to bring to his 'next life': his uniform, "Why do I have my first issue of my uniform instead of my final one?" Gamagori pondered, it has been one of the many things bothering him since he fell in this world. He then noticed outside his window that the sun was pretty high, and quickly equipped his uniform hoping he did not make his new leader wait too long. King Sigmar told him to report to the dining hall, outside his room and down the hall when he got up.

As he turned and walked into the large royal dining room of Sigmar's castle, he saw Sigmar himself eating with a couple more griffons in armor that looked extremely similar to Roman general armor, including the galea helmets. Sigmar, at the far end of the table, noticed Ira's presence, "Ah! My new guard finally awoke from his hibernation!" He then saw Ira's slight discomfort, "Don't give me that look Gamagori! Being knocked out for three days ought to tire a griff- or 'person' I should say, for a spell. Anyway! Come join us and feast! I want you to meet the rest of my personal elite guard!"

Ignoring the curious and shocked looks from the other griffons, Ira took a look at the breakfast provided. The table looked like what royalty would have, filled with a variety of foods from one end to the other: sausages, fruits, pancakes, pastries, and drinks covered every inch. Gamagori's stomach could not help be growl at such a set up in front of him, he blushed while a female griffon giggled at this, "and I can see that your stomach agrees with us. Let's see if this banquet can provide enough for a giant."

Wearing the armor previously described, this female griffon was slightly smaller than the other griffons he encountered, assuming these were one of the gender differences. These differences also included a distinct feminine look to her face along with longer eyelashes and a smaller beak. Her facial feathers were a light brown with a distinct shadow of red around her eyes.

She patted the set right next to her. Once again, Gamagori was shocked by this amount of informalities, next to the king no less! But a certain pink-haired student reminded him of such a possible phenomenon. He sat hesitantly next to the griffon, and silently picked out foods, while the female griffon just looked up at him with a quizzical look.

Gamagori soon was getting slightly annoyed by this and asked, "Is there a reason you are staring at me so much?" The griffon just laughed at this, "Man Sigmar, you really find the strange ones don't ya!? Did he fall from the sky or something?" Sigmar just rolled his eyes and replied, "Speak for yourself, Eleanor, I found you trying to sneak off with my family heirlooms, be glad I was impressed with your skills to not imprison you."

He took a bite of his sausage and continued, "Also, yes, in a way Gamagori did fall out of nowhere, right smack a mile away from the city!" Eleanor recoiled at this news, "First I find out a non-griffon is part of your guard, second he is a giant 'human' that has never been seen in Equine, and now I find out that he fell right next to our city! You interest me more and more Gamagori. And call me 'ELLEN' Sigmar!" Sigmar just giggled like a child at Eleanor's rant.

Strangely enough, only Eleanor (whose full name is Eleanor the Swift) and Sigmar conversed with Ira during the late breakfast they had. Despite the slight annoyance with Eleanor's demeanor, he could not help but respect her past experiences in battle and missions that were depended on her fighting prowess, as demonstrated by Sigmar's loud boasting of her. The rest of the guard at the table tried their best to avoid even looking at Gamagori, and when they did they expressed either fear or distaste of Ira's existence.

When Eleanor noticed this she just leaned into Ira's side and whispered, "Don't let those bozos get to you, while they may be impressive in battle they lack in social skills. I don't care if you are a human, minotaur, or even a pony; you're too interesting and impressive to not be a part of the King's Guard." Gamagori could not help to chuckle at Eleanor's moral support, but then she whispered more harshly, "But don't think I'm going easy on you, there are two rules to stay on my good side: 1. never take my cider from me and 2. call me Ellen, I hate my birth name." Ira raised his eyebrows at these demands, but silently agreed to these terms, "I think I understand….. Eleanor." Eleanor then gave an intense mock glare at Ira, and then just giggled out loud, "I think we are going to get along just fine".

**(present day)**

Eleanor to Gamagori was one of the only griffons, that kept him calm and distracted from worrying about his past life, despite her brash attitude she always had a certain charm to her that made even his worst days great, as that same attitude grew on him.

_I wonder what she meant by something terrible might take me away _Gamagori pondered, _I guess if the heavens decided to put me on Equine they could take me out, and there does seem to be a spreading of name around the Griffon Kingdom, mostly by the King's enemies unfortunately._

For the past year, for a couple a weeks at first, he got many strange looks from the population of Eagles Peak, but they were more of interest than malice from the public. _I only wish Eleanor did not convince a group of younglings that if they disobeyed their parents the 'giant' would find them and eat them that one time. It took all day and night to convince that I was a loyal and safe citizen of Eagles Peak to the parents._ Now most griffons either ignore or wave to him most of the time now, but still the parents are still hesitant of their younglings to get close to the 'human'.

As Ira walked through the streets of the city to the higher areas while focusing on his thoughts, he felt a wetness on his back grow, and looked over his shoulder to notice Eleanor was mumbling something about a "big lug not letting her drink", while her tongue was stuck out drooling all over his uniform. Gamagori just audibly groaned at this and complained to himself having to clean of his uniform for the third time today.

**(At the same time in King Sigmar's throne room)**

King Sigmar was having a wonderful day today, he got the report that Gamagori, Ellen, and an assigned squad of soldiers were able to apprehend the rebel camp with the prisoner intact, maybe a little shaken _eh what's a little life experience going to do bad for the youngling? _Sigmar humorously thought to himself.

A loud echo of a large door being slammed open made Sigmar focus back on reality from his thoughts. "I hope this is important enough to risk damage to royal property, I just had the door repaired from last week's freak out!" Sigmar groaned loudly. "I'm sorry about that your majesty" the messenger said while bowing in apology, "but we just got a message from Equestria directly from Princess Celestia herself, and it was rather hurried from the ponies that gave us the message, but they said 'only King Sigmar can read this message."

Sigmar realizing this might be very important held out his hand to receive the sealed message. He quickly opened the note and started to read the writing inside. Slowly, Sigmar put down the note revealing a grim expression on his face, "What's wrong your majesty? What does it say?" The King ignored these questions and started to walk towards his bedroom, stress apparent on his face. "Sire is there anything wrong?" The messenger questioned again, worried about what the note said that could change the king's mood this quickly.

Before opening the door to his private chambers, Sigmar sad to the messenger, "Get all of all generals and my personal guards in here as soon as possible….. we're going to war."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

I know most off my story has been mostly dialogue, but that's what I wanted to focus on because the lore of the griffons in MLP cannon has not been revealed, and I wanted to give detail to where Gamagori is, the griffons he lives with, and how the Griffon Kingdom works. BUT KNOW I GOT SOME KICKASS ACTION INTO THE MIX!

"I GIVE MY LOVE TO YOU!"

(I have no idea what I'm going to do with this 'war' mentioned, but it will be epic! (I hope) I just need to focus a little on finals now)


	5. Chapter 4: To Arms!

**(Back to 1st perspective: Gamagori)**

After of hours of waiting for Eleanor to wake up, she finally was opening her eyes to the afternoon sun. I decided to quicken this wake-up properly.

"Ohhhhh… gahhhh… where am I?" Eleanor groaned groggily sitting up from her bed, then she turned her eyes, still half-litted, to my face as I stared directly at her, "SWEET TARTARUS!" she cried out as she fell out of her bed backwards. "What are you doing Ira!? Can't a lady get some privacy while sleepi-"

I stomped my foot with all my might on her floor, crushing part of the marble beneath me, promptly interrupting her "I've been waiting for you to get up for up to remind you of your improper behavior!" I then brought out my 'Griffon Military Handbook' (which I written myself since no such recording of it existed) and listed off her offences:

"Rule number 16-A2! No drinking of alcoholic beverages on duty! Rule number 48-B6! Destruction or misuse of uniform is prohibited! Rule number 24-I9! All military personnel must fill out a proper report of every completed mission immediately said after completion, and you have not even started after said mission today!..."

As I listed off every rule disregarded by her actions, I was annoyed by the blank look on her face as she interrupted, "Even after 1 year of living with us you still believe that these rules are all meant to be taken seriously?"

I immediately closed the book to denounce her foolish disrespect of discipline, "Fool! These ironclad rules are what make a military functional! Anything less than complete compliance leads to anarchy! That is why these rules existed for hundreds of years!" "Yeah, and those same rules have been ignored or simplified for actual use for hundreds of year too." She replied with a uncaring stare, still tired.

We kept trying to stare each other down for a couple more seconds, until she spoke up again, "I'm aware that in your world, the furious glare you are making put fear upon those you commanded and maybe even most of our lower ranks too, but to me it just looks goofy, especially how your eyebrows twitch." Eleanor laughed about her last statement until her hangover came back with full force, making her stop and put her claws against her forehead.

My face became red, but I still continued, putting the book back into my pocket, "Serves you right. A soldier that cannot even speak as much as fight while incapacitated with a drink." "Oh shut up ya big lug, and let me recovery for a bit" Eleanor replied with annoyance.

Despite my inner protest, I decided she would pay for her actions later after she recovered. I was about the open the door from her quarters when a loud knocking came from it, and a message was rush-fully made, " King Sigmar immediately requests your presence at his throne room Ellen! And if you see Gamagori, let him know he is needed too."

As I opened the door to respond I found that the messenger was already gone, and I turned around to see Eleanor already putting on her armor, "Let's get ready Ira, Sigmar would not call for me when he knows I'm usually having a hangover or passed out at this hour." "Unfortunately" I mumbled to myself. "Oh stop your whining! Go ahead without me and see what's going on early, I'll be there soon." I nodded at her request and rushed to the throne room.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

After a couple of minutes I reached the throne room, and saw King Sigmar talking with all of his highest ranking troops and advisers. Out of all the griffons in the room, King Sigmar looked like he was stressed the most, as he was looking at a letter and a map of Equestria and the Griffon Kingdom.

He looked up for a moment and noticed my presence, he smiled sadly and beckoned me with his claw, I assumed to converse with him on this unknown issue with me. "I'm glad you made it Gamagori, I'm guessing you were shaming Ellen again for her drinking habits?" I grunted in response when reminded of that griffon's irresponsible actions, but then asked Sigmar while looking at the papers on the table, "What did Equestria send to you that calls for this emergency meeting King Sigmar?" "Ah observant as ever Gamagori, well, it seems that the nation of Equestria has requested foreign military aid against a predicted 'changeling' invasion" Sigmar noted grimly.

One of the of the advisers spoke up loudly, "And it is my most humble request that we ignore such a message! How would we benefit from such an endeavor that sounds more like a false alarm? Or even a trap!?" This sparked an argument among the griffons in the room as a general spoke up, "In all my years of experience I have to agree! The changelings have not been seen for hundreds of years, and were reported to be wiped out by the ponies! They just we are so gullible to believe such a deadly enemy has returned again!" One of Sigmar's more zealous generals spoke up, "So!? This gives us a proper opportunity to gain more power! We show that we are compliant to such a request, and when they think they have our forces in their grasp, we cut off the ropes of such an amateur trap! And in the moment of surprise, show them our strength as a force to be reckoned with!" "You're a fool! Even if we do succeed at such a campaign it would quickly be turned around in the favor of the ponies when their rulers fight! They have the power of the sun and moon behind them!"

While I could keep patient even among this bickering, I had the proper experience to such noise in a war room, I could tell that King Sigmar's patience was running thin extremely fast. As such, he pulled out his 'Silver Hammer' CRASH! and smashed the table in front of him, properly shutting the griffons in the room up. "YOUR A BUNCH OF FOOLS!" Sigmar declared, making the griffons slightly panic realizing they angered their king. "WHEN IN THE HISTORY OF EQUINE DID THE SISTERS EVER COME UP WITH A TAKEOVER OF ANY NATION!?" Sigmar then breathed in, and calmed down a little. "Yes, it was reported that the changelings were wiped out 'IN EQUESTRIA', NOT in other lands! And you all have read about their amazing ability to repopulate extremely fast, right!?" The griffons nodded slowly in agreement. "Lastly, do I have to remind you even after our invasion upon Equestria that slaughtered thousands of military and innocent lives of the same lands, that they immediately forgave such foolish actions after eventually defeating us?" Once again, all the griffons shook their heads in agreement.

After calming down some more, Sigmar continued while looking at the letter, "We have been in neutral terms with the ponies for a long time now, even reaching trustworthy, and looking at this letter, that has been quickly given by the pony messengers I have heard, I can say for certain that Equestria is in need of dire assistance from the words of their princess, and we are the only close neighbor that can give such powerful aid." He stood up proud and finished, "So that is why I say we prove our might as a nation by showing those ponies the griffon might! We must repay their trust by showing them trust ourselves! All support to the decision to give immediate military support to Equestria say 'I!" And all griffons around him, including me, cheered "I!"

After that whole debate was settled, me and the other high ranking military officials with King Sigmar discussed plans for a military campaign in Equestria. All heads were raised when the noise of Eleanor rushing in panting for breath, "Hey pant pant what did pant I miss Sigmar?" I could only grip my face in frustration at this much of a late entrance. Although Sigmar madly grinned, "Pack your bags Ellen! You're going to war!" Eleanor, for the second time that day, promptly passed out on the floor.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Once again, I find myself having to wait for Eleanor to get up! She has passed out from her shock and exhaustion for the rest of the day and night, and we have to prepare for King Sigmar's plans! Although Eleanor is quite efficient when it comes to the execution, it takes her too long to prepare and to recover!

My inner rant is interrupted by the noise of Eleanor slowly getting up and stretching, while I stood there tapping my foot waiting for her to turn around. "Oh come to 'politely' inform me of my misconducts again Ira?" she replied said with obvious sarcasm. I ignored this to focus on more important matters.

"Because of the recent desperate letter from Princess Celestia requesting assistance to prepare for a predicted encounter with the changelings, we have only till the afternoon to prepare for such an endeavor, and I need you up and ready to join the rest of the forces." "Straight to business huh Ira? Well I guess I'm glad you let my 'foolish actions' aside so we can focus on this, because I know this will be your first real war." I shook my head, "You forgot about my experience fighting a war on my world Eleanor." "Yeah yeah, you don't have to brag about that again" I would never brag about such a thing! She smirked at my frustrated look, "Don't get your uniform in a twist Ira, what I meant was that you are fighting a completely different enemy, one that even griffons and ponies have not encountered for generations. Even if you did read about them, we all have to be on our guard."

I smiled softly at her concern, " I have to admit Eleanor, you are correct. This will be an enemy that I have no experience or knowledge of besides in history books. I am glad you take such concern over my well being for the upcoming battle."

After finishing putting on her armor, she walked up and patted me on the back, "Hey! Don't get too soft on me just yet! Keep up your enthusiastic and compelling attitude to show it to those ponies how tough you really are!" "OF COURSE! I must prepare a speech to make to griffons and ponies about our upcoming battle! They will stand alert for battle once I show them the resolve of an elite three-star!" She just giggled at this, "Yeah they'll definitely be alert for something - probably a certain human - but anyway! Let's hurry to the Leviathan!" We started to sprint to our destination.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Ah the mighty Griffon Kingdom Leviathan! Truly a construction to strike fear in the enemy, and put confidence in the troops!_ Unlike most blimp-like transports on Earth, the ones here on Equine are all powered by a special fuel-magic that both lifts aircraft up and increases their flight speed. The Griffon Kingdom Leviathan is specifically built to contain 200 griffon troops for battle, armed with few magical cannons and mostly archer posts, the standard model focuses more as a transport that an air-battleship. Yet its armor should not be taken lightly as even the heavy cloth holding the magic-fuel is enchanted to be as powerful as the metals that cover the ship as a whole.

Me and Eleanor at this moment were standing patiently with the other griffon soldiers to be sent off by King Sigmar, to then go on the Leviathan. She was currently nudging me with her elbow trying to get my attention, "Hey Gamagori! psssst! Hey! I need to ask you something!" she whispered, failing to not annoy the griffons around her. "What is it Eleanor! We have to wait patiently for the King! You can pester me later!" I whispered back, not moving my head to acknowledge her. "I'm sorry, but… I need to know something. Do you feel even a bit nervous or even anxious about having to quickly go into another country you never been in? To see another sentient species you have never seen in person before?" I could tell she was rather serious about this, so I turned my head to face her, "It does not matter. As long as my resolve is strong, I am ready to face any new challenge that this world will give me. I already have to work with you, so I pretty much have faced the worst." "Well I still think that-HEY! I've been nice and helpful to you since we first met!" "And you have always been sabotaging yourself, the rules, and my uniform ever since we met too!" "AH HEM!" A loud cough echoed throughout the hanger and interrupted our bickering.

King Sigmar, upon a stone podium, was looking rather annoyed by our actions, "If Gamagori and Ellen are done arguing like children, I think we are ready to set you into battle!" He declared raising his hammer, while me and Eleanor made one final mock glare, but looked back on Sigmar soon enough. Everyone in the hanger cheered loudly at this. "Good then! Let me first remind every and each one of you that this will not be a gang of bandits, criminals, or rebels, but an enemy we have not seen in hundreds of years: the changelings! Be ever on your guard from this cowardly creatures of disguise, and make sure the griffon next to you is who he or she seems to be!" Another cheer responded from this. "That is all! I know you will all prove mighty in battle! And I leave you with my blessing" Sigmar then proceeded to slam his hammer down on the ground making an echoing slam, the soldiers only cheered louder at this, and headed in the Leviathan.

Before I turned into to enter the Leviathan, I saw Sigmar look directly at me with a sad smile, and salute me. I knew what he meant, and saluted back. _King Sigmar. I will once again prove that you made another right choice, for I: Gamagori Ira will bring the resolve of the Griffon Kingdom crashing down against the enemy!"_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Currently, it has been a while since the Leviathan had taken off, on top of the construct I am observing the beautiful setting sun of Equine. Specifically on one its many look-out decks, and it felt great for the first time looking upon up high at the clouds without falling while barely conscious. Eleanor, to my displeasure, has decided to sleep pretty early, but that does not matter for now our predicted time for reaching Canterlot will be somewhere close to a day. Despite the calm feeling of the wind and the gigantic size of the ship, it is reaching high speeds without it feeling like it because of another magic enchantment on itself. I question the complexity of such a spell, but I am still impressed by what magic like that can do for efficient needs.

My calm mood caused by the sky was instantly interrupted by a griffon soldier rushing out in the balcony, "Gamagori Sir! There is a representative of the Equestrian nation wanting to meet all high-ranking soldiers in the hanger! Immediately!" I snapped out of my euphoric state and switched to a proper military attitude, "Well then! It's time to show this representative our readiness for battle!" "Um, sure sir, but there is something you should know about who-" I was too focused on my mission to hear what the messenger was saying as I rushed to the hanger with gusto.

I eventually reached the large metal door to the hanger and slammed it open, marching in a straight line. "LINE UP!" All griffon soldiers in the room immediately stood in military formation, giving me a path assuming to the representative. "NOW! WHO IS THE REPRESENTATIVE OF THE EQUESTRIAN NATION!? IF YOU ARE HERE TO FIND JUST A LITTLE SUPPORT! THEN YOU ARE WRONG!" Some griffons in the room were noticeably sweating and looked visibly worried, but I assumed they were not prepared for my sudden entrance, Amateurs! They must always be ready to witness their uppers declare their strength, and must always show readiness for such an event! "I THINK I CAN SPEAK FOR ALL OF MY SOLDIERS HERE THAT WE ARE READY TO SHOW YOU OUR RESOLVE IN BATTLE!" Now most of the griffons in the room were starting to physically shake. _What's going on!? Is there some doubt to our ironclad strength! Disgracef-_ Just then, as I reached the end of the formation, I noticed a blue aura hiding behind a box of supplies, I shoved them immediately out of the way to see a quivering four-legged, horned, winged, and dark blue furred creature with a symbol of the moon on its flank. It saw my face and cried out:

"Wh-what are you!?" as it started to stare into up into my face. I could tell that this pony, I can assume that it is one, does not recognize me, so I decided to properly introduce myself to calm it down:

"I'M GAMAGORI IRA, MEMBER OF KING SIGMAR'S PERSONAL GUARD!"

The pony then proceeded to pass out, much to my confusion.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

There is a reason why Gamagori was never given a position of ambassador by Satsuki despite his... inspiring speech skills.


	6. Chapter 5: First Encounter

**(Luna's Perspective)**

**(Moments before entering the Griffon Leviathan)**

It's been an a while since I've been searching for our supposed griffon allies, and not a single ship nor griffon soldier has appeared in my sight. Those scouts better be right better be right about the Griffon Leviathan they spotted, and if that is true I hope this Leviathan is for support and not an invasion I thought grimly to myself. For all I know the message could have been easily stopped by a changeling ambush, making this plea for assistance worthless. I might as well just give up while there is still-

While contemplating giving up I saw an enormous Leviathan from the distance aiming right towards Canterlot. From closer inspection I can tell this was no small scout ship, but huge transport build to carry a couple hundred battle troops from the air. Sigmar must really be pulling out all the stops for us, but why? While we never had negative encounters in hundreds of years with the Griffon Kingdom, we generally seemed to try to avoid contact in general

There was no time for deep thoughts now! I flew, with outward gittyness, to the hanger of the Leviathan. I could see about three griffons fly out of the entrance coming my direction. It's now or never, don't want to risk the entire nation for being too brash or loud now… OH GODS WHAT IF I MESS UP!? I was physically shaking from my worries, but was able to gather myself when the three griffons flew closer into proper speaking distance.

Their eyes bulged a little, and immediately bowed as the one in the middle said, "Princess Luna! We are glad to see such an important representative came to see the Griffon Kingdom's battle-ship!" I was puzzled by this surprising amount of respect, although you must always be suspicious of a ruse no matter what. All three stood up and the middle one continued, "We request that you talk to our superiors about the details of this invasion Equestria is preparing for!" "W-I am glad you are prepared with such a large-scale force, the changelings should not be underestimated. I accept your request, let us discuss about this inside." I replied with as much calmness as possible See I can do this!

And so, the griffons and myself hovered to the hanger, and I could swear I saw a huge, strange-looking bipedal form on the top on one of the balconies. I shook off this discovery I'm just letting the stress get to me, it could have just been a tall griffon.

As I landed inside the hanger, I saw about 50 or more griffons walking around the hanger, most of them were either conversing or inspecting parts of the ship. One of the griffons that landed with me spoke, "I must warn you about something Princess Luna, before we get to the battle room if you please?" I just nodded silently, but very curious about what could he possibly want to tell me?

He seemed to be…. shaking? But he still spoke, "Um well, we have two of King Sigmar's highest ranking soldiers in this Leviathan. Elleanor the Swift of Sigmar's personal guard, who is known for her informal and slightly immature nature at times." I just giggled at this and responded with a slight smile, "You definitely don't have to worry about me being offended about that. I have, this may be surprising to you, but I'm catching up to the times!"

Shockingly, he did not change his nervous demeanor despite my humorous reply, "Well…. she is not the griffon I have to warn you about know, but Sigmar's other personal guard. He is…. 'unique' as he was not part of our nation before he became part of us, a… non-griffon I should say." Well this is interesting I pondered The griffon military, and country in general, mostly frowns upon non-griffons in their military, even at the lowest ranks. While this was interesting, that was just it, it did not seem like a major problem just something interesting.

With a more confused look on my face I responded, "I still do not see the problem. While this is a unique thing to learn about, I fail to see the point in this." He noticed my slight annoyance and continued, "Look, King Sigmar himself tries to keep his identity secret outside the nation as much as possible, but now that you have shown up, I do not honestly know what I can say without consequences." He them stared directly into my eyes, "Sigh I'm just going to tell you anyway to avoid a misunderstanding, his name is Ga-" **SLAM!**

All conversation in the hanger immediately stopped, as one of its metal doors slapped open, making me physically jump. And when I recovered from my shock a moment later, I looked up to see something truly terrifying.

A giant, bipedal, dark-skinned…. THING! Was stomping down the line of griffon soldiers that lined up, with most powerful glare any living monster I have ever seen plastered on its face. Is-is this the creature that griffon was speaking of! I have to stay calm! He may look intimidating, but me of all ponies knows how looks can deciv-

"NOW! WHO IS THE REPRESENTATIVE OF THE EQUESTRIAN NATION!? IF YOU ARE HERE TO FIND JUST A LITTLE SUPPORT! THEN YOU ARE WRONG!" _I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!_ After hearing that voice from the depths of Tartarus itself, I immediately ran behind some storage boxes despite my ability to fly out of the hanger. I cannot let that… that… giant get to me!

I could only panic and shiver in fear as the beast continued, "I THINK I CAN SPEAK FOR ALL OF MY SOLDIERS HERE THAT WE ARE READY TO SHOW YOU OUR RESOLVE IN BATTLE!" I could only hear noise as he spoke, with barely any understanding to what he was saying, but maybe that was from me yelling in fear inside my head trying to block out the outside world.

I could only panic as I could hear its massive footsteps get louder and louder as it got closer to me. While I was praying to ever god I knew, I felt a shadow loom over me. Still shaking, I looked up to get a good look at the thing. It stood tall and great more than any mountain, it had a body that looked harder than obsidian, and worst of all, its face, _OH GODS ITS FACE!_ If I was told it was the face of the ruler of Tartarus itself, I would believe it with no hesitation.

After hours of staring at the worst nightmarish creature I have ever seen, though it might have been a couple seconds, I was able to stutter out one thing to the giant, "Wh-what are you!?" After a couple of more dreadful seconds, it opened its mouth to speak again:

"I'M GAMAGORI IRA, MEMBER OF KING SIGMAR'S PERSONAL GUARD!"

After that, everything went dark as I felt myself fall to the floor.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

(Gamagori's perspective)

The current situation could've been better, although we are merely hours away from our destination Canterlot, our "ambassador" seems to be under the weather. Right now I just finished explaining what happened those hours ago to Eleanor, and she seems to have the unique mix of shock, fear, and…. laughter?

"So snort let me get this straight: you, slammed open the door of the hanger, proceeded to declare your "resolve" to the heavens themselves, got right up to PRINCESS LUNA'S FACE! The Princess Luna! And stared at her with extreme intensity and "subtly" told her your position in the Griffon Kingdom?" I stared blankly at Eleanor, I had no idea what was so funny and wrong about the situation I described, and just nodded. Eleanor seemed to just sigh and pressed both claws to her faced in frustration.

Currently, me and Eleanor were conversing in her quarters in the Leviathan after she woke up, while Princess Luna, as I was told by a panicking medic while putting her on a gurney, was going to recover in the medical facility. Even though I knew that I made a proper introduction for any dedicated soldier for his superiors and visiting foreign superiors, I also knew that I must has told the Princess at a stressful time. My passionate speech must have been too much for her to take after such a long flight, I understand such stresses. I must find a way to correct my mistake.

After she finished rubbing her head, Eleanor was about tell me something, probably to mock me, a knock interrupted her. "Report for Gamagori Ira and Eleanor the Swift! Princess Luna has recovered for her shock, and immediately requests to see all griffon superiors!"

This is my change to redeem my actions! I bolted to the facility as fast as I could, while a incoherent noise of Eleanor yelling emitted from her room. I have no time for petty conversation now! I must make a good name for King Sigmar!

I burst through the door of the medical facility, ignoring all the faces of griffons and the Princess staring at me, and got on my knees, "As a loyal soldier to the Griffon Kingdom! I: Gamagori Ira, request your humble forgiveness upon my foolish self!"

There was only silence for a couple of seconds, until I heard Eleanor enter the door, "GAMAGORI YOU LUG-HEAD! Don't you know that you might be a least bit intimidating as an unseen giant for the ponies of Equestria!?" I looked up to glare at her for her disrespectful interruption, when she just put her claw over my mouth.

Eleanor with more calmness, while I was struggling to get her off, told the Princess, "Princess Luna, I apologise for Gamagori here scaring the living magic out of you when you got here. There was no way to immediately warn you about who he is and his…. unique stature." I looked up to see the Princess with a relieved, yet still shocked expression.

Though she was still able to speak again, "Um, thank you…" "Eleanor the Swift, but please call me Ellen" "Thank you Ellen, I'm also sorry for causing a panic among the Leviathan after my….experience with 'Gamagori'" Some of the griffons in the room backed away for the Princess to stand up and look at us, with a more seriously expression.

"Gamagori Ira, you may stand up if you wish" Elleanor was hesitant to let me go, but I was able to push her away, and stood above everyone in the room, casting a giant shadow upon the Princess. She seemed to be unnerved by this, but still stared intensely again, "Yes, well um, I request Gamagori Ira that you first explain who and what exactly are you? I'm sorry, but I've been around all of Equine and no such species has looked like you"

I was very hesitant about this reveal of information, as I know how most griffons react, but how the ponies would react is a different question. But like King Sigmar said, we must show our trust for our allies now. I told Princess Luna about the general information about humans, my original planet, and my integration into the Griffon Kingdom.

It took awhile, but I could see that the Princess was very interested in my people and my journeys. I ended with the explanation of my part with the Griffon Kingdom's mission to help her nation. Princess Luna noticed I had finished and responded with respect and wonder, but maybe a little too much though, "WE ARE ASTOUNDED BY THEE GAMAGORI IRA! WE MUST DISCUSS MORE ABOUT THYSELF AND WORLD LATER WHEN THIS CONFLICT IS SETTLED!"

Strangely enough, Luna seemed to change from proud ruler to embarrassed child in an instant, " Oh Tartarus I used the "Voice" again didn't I? My most sincere apol-" She then noticed me and the griffons' confused expressions as she was stuttering, "But-but, how did you resist the power of the 'Royal Canterlot Voice'. Did I break your hearing!?" she squeaked the last part, while Elleanor just giggled at this outburst.

"Princess Luna, although it is true we know of the infamous 'Royal Canterlot Voice', you have to understand that living with Gamagori, will griffons immune to any loud noise that can be made by anything ever created in Equine" The other griffons in the room just nodded and grunted in agreement to this. Although Eleanor may have twisted it into an insult, my voice is the sound of power! And it is a sign of resolve when my voice cannot cow a fellow soldier!

Luna just stood there shocked, yet relieved by what just transpired, "Well… that is wonderful news! I am relieved by the lack of panic caused by my distress. Though Gamagori, I would like to request to try not to act so…. 'expressive' when you meet the other Equestrian citizens. It could cause a panic to see a 'unique' creature like you yell in the middle of a town that never seemed your kind. Would you kindly?" I could that this was no request, but an order, as seen from her stature. Although I am loyal to Sigmar, I wish no more civil unrest for the Equestrians, so I just nodded in reply, "Yes Princess Luna, I will set a good example for the Griffon Kingdom!"

Luna just signed in content, "I am glad you understand Gamagori. Well! Now that this drama is out of the way, may I request how far are we from Canterlot?" One of the griffon technicians responded to this, "We are about one hour away from reaching our destination while going by our current speed Princess Luna."

Luna's expression turned grim, "Then we must hurry to plan strategy my griffon allies. There is a reason why the letter sent was urgent, it is today on the day of the wedding between Captain Shining Armor and Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, that the prediction of the changeling invasion was predicted. Now show me to the war room." All the higher-up griffon leaders responded to this, and silently guided Princess Luna to the war room, while me and Eleanor followed suit.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**(approximately 1 hour later)**

For the entire hour that we had to plan defense against the invasion, Princess Luna had told us about the current state of Canterlot at this point. The entire city is uninformed about the predicted changeling attack, to prevent panic to spread among the country to such a reveal of such an infamous foe. Next, although there is a magic shield covering the entire city to prevent specifically changelings from entering, the citizens were informed that the purpose for it was to avoid interruptions to the wedding.

I asked about the possibility of just moving the wedding to another date after being informed of such a threat, but Princess Luna just shook her head and said that if the wedding was canceled the enemy will immediately know of their suspicion, and commence the attack while they were not ready. As she later explained, our reinforcements are the backup planned to be arriving at the day of the invasion to increase the chance of success without suspicion of knowing about it.

Soon battle plans were made, Princess Luna said she planned to stay with the Leviathan to protect it from the changelings as additional fire-support, as although she expresses her acknowledgement of the griffon military power, both she and the griffons know of the lack of anti-aircraft weaponry on the transport ship. Secondly, she said the bulk of the griffon soldiers need to focus on defending the citizens of Canterlot in the residential area. All and all, I found this to be the best means to control the invasion and prevent the most casualties, although there's one problem that I'm dealing with now….

"WHY MUST I BE PREVENTED THE GLORY OF BEING THE SHIELD TO PROTECT MY MEN!" I stomped my foot furiously on my quarter's floor while dealing with this foolish order. "Now Gamagori, you have to respect the command given by Princess Luna right? You did say you would show Sigmar how your resolve is unlimited?" Eleanor said while patting my shoulder, failing to calm me down. Currently a battle was going to be fought with spilled blood and destruction, and I have to stay in the Leviathan to prevent panic!?

"Don't try to use my own words against me Eleanor, I know what I said, but how can I keep my word while confined in this ship!?"

"Do you have no faith in us? In your men? Look, I understand, I have to stay here too, but that's because I have a responsibility to protect this ship, and to keep lug-heads like you from doing something stupid to ruin the mission." I pondered this, True, she does enjoy the sting of battle, way more than I ever will, and she is pushing that aside just to accept her responsibility, but that does not change one thing though…

"Yes Eleanor, you and Princess Luna I know can keep this Leviathan from taking even a scratch of damage, a moon-rising demi-god and a powerful warrior capable of flight can surely do that…" I paused and turned my head to look her in the eyes, "How can I defeat an enemy I cannot confront? I'm basically a waste of power, waiting to be send surging through the enemy on the ground."

Eleanor just closed her eyes and sighed, "Well if you're going to think like that then-" The sound of a enormous glass structure breaking could be heard outside. Me and Eleanor immediately got up to rush into the closest look-out.

What we saw below us, was complete chaos; a giant pink magic-made shield covering the entire city of Canterlot was shattering, as swarms of insect-like pony shaped creatures by the thousands rushed to attack the city inside the broken shield. A cackling laughter could be heard emanating from the creatures as they started dive-bombing the city and using their magics to destroy anything that got in their way. Me and Eleanor could here the commanding voice of Princess Luna, "YOU KNOW WHERE IN THE CITY YOU ARE ASSIGNED SOLDIERS! NOW PROVE TO EQUESTRIA YOUR STRENGTH AND PROTECT THE CITIZENS!"

A battle-cry emitted from the griffons could be heard as they charged in battle formation towards the enemy focusing on the city. But eventually, I noticed that the changelings saw the presence of the Levitation, and many of them charged directly at it.

Before the two armies could collide in the sky, a great laser, from what I can I assume was magic, vaporized a chunk of the changeling charge, and turned to the culprit: Princess Luna, standing on top of the ship with a piercing glare at the changling army, with what I can guess was her battle armor. This distraction allowed for most of the griffon forces to attack the changelings on the ground, as the ones in the sky focused on the Leviathan itself.

I could only stand there and watch as Eleanor took off to support the princess, dual-sword equipped and charged at the enemy. Already faithful in the resolve of Eleanor I focused on the Princess with amazement as, with great skill, used her magics and physical kicks to knock the swarming changelings from the air unconscious or as charred lumps to the ground. It was truly a sight to behold, now I can say for certain the Princesses are not a force to be messed with, but I soon turned my head from the display to the ground below.

Now directly below the Leviathan, I saw with pride as griffon warriors fought with all their might back to back with the guard of Equestria, but it soon turned to worry as I saw how outnumbered even with our reinforcements they were. It almost seemed impossible with the numbers of changelings kept arriving to the city, slowly diminishing our numbers.

What made watching this even more unbearable, were these barbaric creatures, changelings, method of defeating a foe, citizen or soldier. Once they outnumbered someone, they would rush to… drain the energy of the fallen griffon or pony. I was soon tired of this, the screaming of good men and innocent citizens going through my head started a rebellious spark, and grew rapidly into a flame.

I gripped the railing, bending the metal as my glare intensified THAT. IS. IT! I threw myself off the railing with not a single second of hesitation, to meet the enemy with open arms! IT IS TIME TO TURN THE TIDE!

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**(3rd Person Perspective)**

Things were not looking good for a certain trio of royal guards, for they were currently backing up into a street corner with changelings surrounding them. "This is it men! Let's show them why backing an animal in a corner is grave mistake!" One of the three declared while preparing a charged spell, the other two just grunted in agreement, but with significantly more fear in their eyes, as they followed the same with their horns. The changelings approaching them just grinned maliciously while getting ready to swarm the guards.

A sound getting louder by the second, distracting both the changelings and the guards, it sounded a lot like… laughter? "hahahaahaHAHAAHAAHAAAHAAH!" They all looked up to see their sight of daylight blocked by a massive figure dive right at them.

When they were recovering from such a shocking image fall from the sky, an earth-shattering explosion smashed through the ground, throwing changelings in every direction away from it. The changelings still conscious from the attack, rushed to surround the crater to see the attacker.

All the angry chattering of the changelings immediately stopped, as so did all sound in the area as massive towering figure rose from the center of the crater. All present could only stare as the dust cleared to reveal what they could guess to be a giant, with the most ferocious glare imaginable. The silence was palpable as it stood, staring down at the changelings with both analytical and piercing look.

It shattered when it spoke, "FOOLISH INVADERS! YOU HAVE UNLEASHED THE POWER OF THE GRIFFON KINGDOM UPON YOURSELVES WHEN YOU TOOK A SINGLE STEP IN CANTERLOT! REMEMBER THIS WHEN YOUR WILL IS BROKEN: I AM THE SHIELD OF SIGMAR! AND YOU WILL FACE HIS JUDGEMENT THROUGH ME!" It proved those words to be true, when all hell broke loose.

All changelings immediately swarmed in defiance against his words, despite the slight hesitation it did cause, and charged the giant with fangs bared. The guards still in the corner could only look with awe and fear as the massive giant, with impossibly accurate speeds, used the whips on his apparent uniform to strike down every changeling that got a couple of feet from it.

Eventually though, the changelings, even with their one-track minds, could see the inevitability of their attack and retreated to another part of the city. The giant merely glared at the retreating changelings, and proceeded to turn the three guards who were approaching him cautiously. Before the guards could say anything to the uniformed titan that saved their lives, with a speed seemingly impossible for its size, started to climb up the building walls to reach the noise.

The ponies could only stand there and stare blankly as the giant jumped, until one of them spoke up, "Someone kick me because I'm pretty sure I'm in one of those changeling cocoon harvesters."

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Things could have been better for Twilight, for she and her friends were surrounded by all sides by changelings (she could also swear she had heard a loud screaming from the distance) . Even though they could outsmart and overpower the changelings, their seemingly countless numbers are what are really was draining them, though not surprisingly Pinkie seemed to have no signs of exhaustion apparent on her.

Eventually though, as the dust cleared from the fight, the only obstacles in their way were the many unconscious changelings twitching on the street. She smiled sadly, as did her friends, from the fight finally being over, and eventually collected their breaths.

The Mane 6 immediately started running toward the castle. We have to make a run for it! It's our only- "Hey Twilight! Can changelings turn into enormous naked minotaurs!?" Pinkie asked loudly, interrupting Twilight's thoughts. "Pinkie this is not the time to ask hypothetical questions! We have to go save the prin-" "Um Twilight, I think that might be something we need to know. Look." Rainbow Dash stated while turning Twilight's head to atop a tower, as she and the others also stopped to turn their heads as they could only stare in both fear and curiosity.

"What in all of Equestria!?" Twilight screamed, as the Mane 6 continued to stare at the gigantic uniformed beast, Fluttershy whispered with hope, "Ummm… maybe it could be a friendly- EEP!" "AHH!" The group exclaimed as the giant suddenly appeared right in front of them, without them even noticing. Wha-what is this species!? It's clearly not a minotaur, monkey, diamond dog, or any other bipedal creature seen in Equine! I must also concur that it must have sentient from the appearance of the uniform it wears, and… is that a…. Griffon Kingdom Emble-

"Equestrian citizens!" The unknown giant yelled, causing the group to recoil. Twilight was able to respond eventually before anyone else did, with a little hesitation though, "Ye-yes sir?" "I demand to know why non-military personnel are located in the middle of an invasion! Those who cannot fight must stay indoors to avoid the fight!" Before Twilight to could answer the glaring creature, Rainbow Dash was unnerved by this, and flew right into its face and jabbed it in the chest, "Hey! Where do you go off making false statements like that!? Me and my friends can handle these bugs just fine!"

"SILENCE!" the creature yelled out, officially making Rainbow Dash sink to the ground, "AS MY KING'S LIVING SHIELD: IT IS MY DUTY TO PROTECT HIS PEOPLE AND ALLIES!" He stomped closer to the Mane six, speechless from such a passion filled proclamation, "As you must know! I have been given orders from your rulers to protect Canterlot and its citizens from any attacks! So I must ask again: why are you out here!?"

Eventually recovering from shock, Twilight cleared her throat loudly and spoke to the titan, "I am Twilight Sparkle, student of Princess Celestia, and the Element of Magic of the Elements of Harmony, who are behind me. I must request you allow us to get the princess, as she is in peril um…"

She then noticed the hulking mass got on its knees in… apology? "My name is Gamagori Ira: Member of the Personal Guard of King Sigmar, and I beg you to forgive my foolish actions!" The Mane Six all backed up as the giant proclaimed Gamagori slammed itself to the ground. "Umm I did not expect this to happen. I'm sure it was just an honest mistake-" "NO! I must be punished for my actions verbally or physically! I request you do as such!"

This was just getting weirder and weirder for Twilight to comprehend, a hairless minotaur that is part of the Griffon Kingdom Army, is loud as Luna (if not louder), loyal as Rainbow Dash, and dramatic like Rarity. Before she could recover from her mental breakdown of the situation, Pinkie Pie ran in front of her to Gamagori, "I know what you can do! Because you are big, scary, and super fast! You can carry all of us the castle faster than any of us can do! Huh huh!? Can ya can ya!?" She bounced in anticipation from this request until Applejack placed a hoof on her back to calm her down.

"Hold on there sugarcube! We ain't going to take advantage of somepon- uh some-creature like that. And he may look like he could lift a barn, I don't thank he can carry six full grown-" "AHH!" All six girls screamed as the suddenly found themselves in vice-like hug by Gamagori. "YES! I must retake my honor by assisting such great Equestrian heros!"

All they could do was protest futilely, besides Pinkie who was cheering with glee, as Gamagori ran in the direction of the castle, hopefully.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

There are no brakes on the Gama-hype-train! Yes! More action and ham! Hope you like it! Finally got over finals, now to get a job!


	7. Chapter 6: Craved Punishment

Unheard protests could be heard emanating through six disgruntled ponies trying to escape their captor…. sort of, as Gamagori sprinted as fast as a bullet through the streets and over buildings.

"This is no way to handle a lady you ruffian! Put me down!"

"Oh darn, if he jumps over another buildin I'm gonna be sick! **hurk**"

"Um… please put me down… please Mr. Gamagori. If you don't mind that is."

"Are you thick-headed or somthing!? Let me go!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Twilight on the other hand, was silently protested by trying to use her magic to release her and her friends. _Come on! He may be strong, but my magic has lifted an Ursa Minor!_ She continued to struggle for a while, but a barely noticeable purple glow resulted from her efforts.

That's when she noticed something about Gamagori's uniform. _Wait a minute! Could this uniform he wearing have a build in magic inhibitor? Possibly, but this…. this material feels familiar, and… malicious. Almost like it was made of- wait I should probably ask him!_

"Gamagori, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly are you?"

Despite the fact he was running through a battle-zone, Gamagori answered with ease, "I don't mind at Ms. Sparkle! I am something that I've been told never existed in Equine before: a human, as I come from a different world, a different planet. That is why you might have found my appearance to be a little unusual"

"A 'little'?!" Dash interrupted, "Your a bucking naked, dark, loud, fast minotaur! How could anypony not find you we-" Twilight glared at her, silencing her and just rolled her eyes.

"Please forgive my friend, it may be true you come from a different world, but that does not give her an exc- WAIT! DID YOU SAY CAME FROM A DIFFERENT WORLD!?" Twilight positively gleamed with excitement as she grinned madly at Gamagori's face.

She seemed to produce a notepad out of nowhere, and was ready to unleash her full curiosity, "What is your planet's name? How far is it from our world? Do you even know where it is? Do all occupants of your world look like you? Who rules your nation/world? How advanced is your technology? How does your solar system function? Do species from Equine exist on your world? If so do ponies, griffons, minotaurs…"

The Mane 6 could not help but giggle at Gamagori's new predicament, but also pitied him too. While the man himself tried to stay strong _I must do this for King Sigmar! It is my duty to serve a good example for the Griffon Kingdom!... Now where is the castle!?_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

A fraction of an hour past, and Gamagori tried his best to answer every question the Element of Magic produced. Emphasis on "tried"

"So why did this Honnouji Academy produce such a slum problem? Is there a form of authorities to control criminal activity? How can you increase and decrease in si-"

"I see the castle entrance guys!" Pinkie said cheerfully, interrupting Twilight's barrage.

"YES! My promises will always be fulfilled Elements of Harmony! You can depend on me for that!" Gamagori declared with pride, but truly it was out of thankfulness to escape his interrogation.

"Um mister Gama, you can put us down now" AppleJack said with slight annoyance. The other Mane 6, besides Pinkie, nodded at this request. Gamagori then obediently fulfilled this request.

Twilight was a little disappointed she could not ask all her questions, but the importance of the situation overwhelmed that feeling. Only Pinkie was truly sad:

"Awwww! I want to do it again!" She demanded loudly while jump on Gamagori's back, only succeeding in sliding off of it.

Twilight just ignored this and turned to the castle entrance, "Ok girls, and Gamagori! We have to stop Chrysalis from taking over! Are you all ready!?"

"Of course darling, as long as I can keep my mane from that disgusting changeling slime"

"Yee-haw!"

"I'm ready to kick some bug butt!"

"Um… ok"

"My party cannon is locked-and-loaded!"

"YES! AS THE SHIELD OF SIGMAR HIMSELF! I WILL SHOW MY RESOLVE TO THE ENEMY!"

"Yes to whatever you said Gamagori! Let's go!" Twilight pushed open the castle doors, only to reveal the room to be filled to the brim with changelings. The Mane 6 turned around to hear more buzzing sounds, as they saw an endless supply of changelings glare at them from all angles in the air and the streets of Canterlot.

Still exhausted from their last fight, the six all backed up in defeat, but that would not be the case with one man.

"FOOLS!" An echoing voice yelled out, successfully shocking the Mane 6 and stopping the changeling advance.

"THE ELEMENTS OF HARMONY HAVE A DUTY TO SAVE THEIR RULER! AND I WILL LET NOTHING STAND IN THEIR WAY AS LONG AS I DRAW BREATH!"

As Gamagori bend down to the Mane 6, they could only utter a few unintelligible syllables as he grabbed them again.

"GO! I WILL TAKE CARE OF THESE UNDISCIPLINED FOOLS THAT DARE DEFY KING SIGMAR'S WILL!"

Gamagori then threw the Mane 6 one-by-one into the open window the castle into the altar room.

"Gamagori! What in the hay are ya doi- AHHHH!"

"No way buddy! If if you're going down, I'm goin down wit- AHHHH!"

"Um… please don't-EEEEEP!"

"Don't touch the mane! DON'T TOUCH THE MA- AHHH!"

"Me next! Me next! WEEEEEEEE!"

Gamagori hesitated when he saw the worried look of Twilight, "Gamagori, I know what you are doing, but you can't fight these changelings alone, despite what great power you may have."

Gamagori only smiled sadly, "It is my duty Twilight, and you and your companions have yours, so we must fulfill them. NOW GO! The changelings will start to charge soon!"

"I understand, but at least give me a second to- AHHHHHHHHHH!"

And with that, it was only Gamagori Ira and the thousands of changelings slowly charging up their blasts on their horns. He proceeded to slowly pull out his whips… and unleash his pure fury as the lasers flew.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Some time later, Luna and Eleanor had finally scared off the last of the changelings attacking the Leviathan, as they have noticed that all seemed to be aiming at a single area of Canterlot.

Luna signaled Eleanor to follow her to see what the changelings were focusing on. As they got closer, Luna noticed the gasp Eleanor emitted, "Eleanor, is something the matter?"

"Princess Luna, there is only one loud, big-headed thing in all of Equine that I know could cause such a gathering of enemies…. Ira"

"What makes you think so, even with your perceived eyesight, the changelings are basically covering up any view to what they are-"

"IS THAT ALL THE RESOLVE CHANGELINGS HAVE!? THIS IS A DISGRACE!"

Gamagori's declaration successfully echoed across Canterlot, and made Luna recoil in shock, while Eleanor just grimaced, "Trust me, he is as stupid as he looks, I'm not surprised he did not just tell the changelings personally where he was."

Still hovering closer to Canterlot, Princess Luna turned to look at Eleanor with concern, "I can tell that you two share a powerful bond of friendship, and that you both trust in each other's skills, but there is no shame in wanting to help if you are worried about him."

Luna started to speed up, until she felt claws on her leg, and looked back with confusion, "NO! Sorry princess, I may make fun of the big guy for he overblown declarations, but I know he can easily back those claims of power up with just as much force" Eleanor said with a solemn look

Luna just put a hoof on Eleanor's shoulder and smiled sadly, "If that is what you believe in, I respect that, but I still need to see if my sister is alright, as I fear that Chrysalis has overpowered her."

Eleanor, with more confidence, told Luna, "Then let's take down the queen of the colony!"

"That's the spirit!"

As Luna and Eleanor were about to fly to the castle, they noticed something extremely odd when they got closer to it. Another earth-shattering declaration echoed from Gamagori caused the changelings to hesitate again, but still were glaring with malice:

"IT MAY SEEM THAT YOU HAVE OVERWHELMED ME! BUT NOW I WILL SHOW YOU THE FUTILITY OF YOUR ACTIONS!"

Gamagori was now in full view of Princess Luna and Eleanor, but the thousands of changelings surprisingly were too focused on Gamagori to notice them. They gasped silently, trying not to alert the swarm, at the multiple burn marks and lacerations in Gamagori's flesh, despite his extremely calm demeanor.

Instantly, a bright light shined from Gamagori, causing Luna and Eleanor to cover their eyes and the many changelings to hiss in annoyance, but quicking dissipating to reveal something truly, for the lack of a better word…. strange.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**(Moments before Ira's transformation)**

Inside the altar, Chrysalis was smiling smugly at her pathetic excuses for princesses; While Celestia hung worthlessly in a cocoon on the ceiling. The only thing bothering her was the strange new strand of emotions emitted from the city, it seemed that her entire swarm has been attracted to it, including the ones in the altar. She felt the emotions to be strongly to be of pride, anger, and…. a hint of arousal? She shook those thoughts off when Cadence was currently trying to defy her with her pathetic words.

"You won't get away with this! Twilight and her friends will-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"WEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Everything in the room turned to see six equine-shaped objects fall in the altar room, Chrysalis merely raised an eyebrow at the sudden interruption of Celestia's weak lackies. While Cadence seemed to be show more hope at this revelation, but still worried.

"Oh Twilight!" She started to dash towards her dizzy friend still trying to stand up, but quickly realized the futility of it with her hoofs were still stuck in changeling goo.

Pinkie was able to shout out: "Let's go again!" The ponies on the ground could only groan in protest.

Perplexed Cadence still continued, "I'm glad your-"

"SILENCE!" Chrysalis would not have her victory be interrupted.

"Why do you pathetic excuses for ponies defy me again!"

Cadence shrunk back a little, but was glad when she noticed Twilight and her friends were able to stand up, and glared furiously at Chrysalis.

"You do realize the reception is canceled, don't you!? " Chrysalis said with a grin, but then looked up to her anxious guards:

"GO! Feed at that source of emotion that you desire so much my children! I can take care of these fools!" Most of her changelings left immediately left at the word "go".

_Maybe I could take a sample later… whatever my children must be attracted to must be… delicious _Chrysalis then confronted the glaring Twilight and friends again, and sealing the altar door.

"Ha ha ha ha! It's funny really. Twilight was suspicious of my behavior all along!"

Chrysalis was having a ball mocking these foolish ponies, as she flew back to confront Cadence.

"To only find out too late that her suspicions were correct! Ha!"

Applejack was the first to admit her mistake, "I'm sorry Twi' we should have listened to you."

Twilight, although a little thankful for her friend's regret, pushed those selfish thoughts aside, "It's ok Applejack, she was able to fool everypony"

"I did, didn't I?"

Chrysalis was feeling absolutely giddy about this moment, so much she felt like rubbing it in her enemies' faces in a…. theatrical way, as she trotted to the altar windows.

"This day has just been per-WHAT!"

Her song were ruined by the revelation she saw outside:

Royal pony guards and Griffon soldier, were patrolling throughout the city, helping citizens, and fixing any dangerous wreckage. What made the stone crush under her hoofs though, was the lack of ANY of her children attacking or terrorizing the armies or the streets themselves.

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN! I HAD ENOUGH CHANGELINGS TO CONQUER ALL OF EQUESTRIA! WHERE COULD **sniff sniff**… wait a second!"

Everypony else in the room were extremely put off by this change of attitude by the changeling queen, even Shining Armor was beginning to snap out of his daze from the screeching bug-mare. But still, the queen continued with her fury:

"My children must REALLY be enjoying their snack! So much that they defy ME! How dare they! I will confront this emotional producer, and SUCK. IT. DRY until it is only an empty husk with no emotion!"

With that she proceeded to fly quickly out the altar room, crashing through each door. Everypony could only stare in awe at the pure anger produced by the queen, but Twilight soon recovered from her shock:

"Girls, I'm guessing our new guest to Equestria might be this producer of emotion that Chrysalis blames, we have to go see if we can help him"

Cadence seemed hesitant for them to go, and Twilight knew why as she walked up and removed the goo, "Cadence, please comfort my brother, he needs you, and you have to understand that we have someone out there who is risking his life probably fighting off the entire changeling army. Can you do that?"

Cadence, "Thank you Twilight, I know this has been a dreadful day for you, and I'm glad that you still push through for your friends"

The other Mane 6 nodded silently at that statement, until Pinkie spoke up, breaking the silence, "Come on guys! We have to see if Gamagori is ok! I would be a terrible friend if I let somepony like him not get a party after this!"

Cadence looked puzzled, "Gama-who? Who are you talking about?"

Twilight quickly replied as she and her friends were dashing towards Ira, "I'm sorry Cadence! I promise I'll explain later! Oh and Spike, be a brave knight and protect our princess for us if you would please!" Twilight said with a growing grin.

"Yes ma'am!"

Looking back for the last time noticing Cadence's confused face, she quickly slammed the altar door shut and continued to run with her friends.

"I really hope this fella Gamagori was able to keep his ground, he already proved his crazy strength" Applejack said with worry.

"I don't know Applejack, my talk with Gamagori on the way to the altar informed me of his past history in facing armies" Twilight said trying to reassure her friend

Rainbow Dash just smirked at this, "How were you able to get any answers from him if most of the conversation were just you attacking him with questions Twilight?"

Everyone but Twilight giggled at this, she only heated up in minor annoyance, "Hey! I'll have you know that I got at least about twent-"

"IT MAY SEEM THAT YOU HAVE OVERWHELMED ME! BUT NOW I WILL SHOW YOU THE FUTILITY OF YOUR ACTIONS"

"I think we are here, darlings" Rarity spoke up as they reached the door

Hesitantly, but eventually, Twilight pulled the entrance open to reveal Gamagori, but his condition caused the girls to recoil in worry and shock, as he was covered in near fatal lacerations and burns. But what really shocked them was the clear look of no reaction to the injuries, as if they were nothing. Soon the man started to glow in a blinding light as everything around it covered their eyes.

"Wha-what is that freaky light!?" Rainbow screamed.

"OH NO! Is Gama going to explode!" Pinkie exclaimed

Twilight ignored this and used her magic to detect what happening, until she felt something familiar about the light. "Girls!" Twilight got the attention of her worried friends, "I think I know what is happening! Gamagori is transforming!"

Obviously confused, Twilight's friends were about to speak up until the light quickly ended to reveal something that just made their mouths widen in confusion, as Gamagori screamed out loud:

.

"WHAT!?" the girls could only say after seeing this.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

What Luna and Eleanor saw, after the light faded away, positively left them with their mouths hung open. Gamagori was wearing what could only be described by them as something for a dungeon, and not the one for kingdoms. "D-Does he usually use…. bindings in his fights, and- oh my! - gags and straps?" Luna's face was completely flushed while stuttering that out, as Eleanor's was too, "Umm….not...really no."

Eleanor then tried to put on a serious look, despite her still growing blush and unsure tone, "But I think we are just being immature. I mean I guess this is some form of shielding, maybe? Anyway, Gamagori may be weird, but I don't think he is no public maso-"

Everypony was silent, as the sound of every changeling at once, firing all they got at the bandaged man, lighting up the surrounding area in a dark green light. Though it seemed as nothing would come of it as the man taking all the emotional energy moved not a single inch.

Luna still in a state of wonderment and shock, noticed six colorful ponies also looking at the light show in front of them near to alter entrance, "Eleanor! My sister's subjects are down there! We must see if they need our assistance!"

Luna was to take Eleanor out of her initial shock about her friend's new "armor", and nodded silently, blush still intact.

The two were noticed that the changelings were still too distracted by Gamagori to care about anything else around them, succeeding in reaching the Mane 6.

"Twilight Sparkle and friends! I am delighted to see you are alright!" Luna said with great happiness.

Twilight, distracted from the changeling magnet, turned to Princess Luna in mixed shock and relief, "Princess Luna! I'm so glad to you are back!" But it soon turned back to seriousness, "Princess, where were you during all this chaos!? We were all afraid the changelings have gotten to you!"

Rainbow Dash turned to try to get their attention, "Um guys, something is happening to-"

"I'm sorry Twilight Sparkle, but I was sent immediately by my sister to see if our griffon neighbors sent us the support we needed, I was in too much a hurry."

"I'm seriously here! Gamago-"

"About that, why was the wedding between my brother and old foal sitter still being set up during an invasion known that would happen? I think my they would not mind not having the changelings wiped out by moving their special day a little further" Twilight started to get more and more irritated as she asked this.

Luna seemed to be emotionally struck down by this, "Once again I'm sorry Twilight, but me and my sister were too worried the changelings would sense our suspicion, we needed time to gather our troops"

"Well maybe letting me and freinds know of this too could have been a little helpful Princess, do you know how much I was in the dark when all my friends treated me like I was being a jerk!? How I had to watch everyone turn my back to me in disappointment!?"

"Twilight Sparkle, you are one of the last ponies I wanted to be left in the dark about this, but we had to keep this plan as confidential as possible"

"GUYS!" Rainbow Dash yelled, but was still useless in separating the two

The two ponies continued to argue, until one certain griffon that stayed patiently silently through the ordeal, noticed something strange happening to her friend, "What in Tartarus!?"

Luna and Twilight finally stopped staring down each other, mostly Twilight though, at what Eleanor was shouting at, they too started with shock at what was happening to Gamagori:

It seemed like his suit started to mold, changing in form as spikes and bubbles protruded out of him as the lasers still hit him.

Eleanor was the first to speak up again, surprisingly getting the attention of Gamagori, "You big lug-head! Stop just standing there and do something, or I'll have to step in and knock some sense into you!"

What Gamagori responded with was unexpected towards Eleanor, as he started to moan out loud in ecstasy, "Not now Eleanor! I must be punished for my failures!" He started to rise up on his toes, and cried out even louder, alerting everypony else, "THAT'S IT! MORE! PUNISH ME MORE! I'VE BEEN A BAD BOY! PUNISH ME! EVERY TIME YOU PUNISH ME, MY HEART IS WHIPPED!"

Everypony tried to turn away at this vulgar display, but were too into their morbid curiosity to do so, "Oh….my" Fluttershy whispered out loud, the only words that could be spoken out of the blushing crowd, but some wings were twitching too though.

"YES! THE MORE IT'S WHIPPED, THE STRONGER I BECOME!"

This glorious outward display of pleaser continued for what seemed to be forever, as Gamagori continued to cry out louder and louder as his form got larger. All the while the ponies' and griffon's jaws were stuck open, and their faces were getting warmer and warmer. The only things that started to actually move, were the changelings getting more and more drawn to the arousal positively oozing out of their supposed victim of their attack.

Before anypony could reaction, the changelings hissed in excitement as the bared their fangs, and charged at the growing mass of Gamagori. Changeling upon changeling piled up onto the bubbling mass, trying to absorb those sweet emotions from it, causing the staring crowd to shake out of their shocked stuper. Though it was Eleanor who spoke up first:

"Gamagori get out of their you perverted moron, or I will drag you out myself" She was about to charged at the changeling pile until Gamagori spoke up again, but now completely in his own world, focusing on the discipline he was getting instead of his angry friend.

"YES! THAT'S MORE LIKE IT! PUSH YOUR FANGS INSIDE ME! THE MORE PAIN YOU INFLICT, THE MORE MY HARDNESS TOWERS MIGHTY AND STRONG!"

Rarity fainted dramatically immediately after hearing this, while Twilight just stuttered out, "H-ha-'hardness?'" as the red in her face turned her into a bright tomato.

"You are being a complete pervert Gamagori! Stop this this instant, you are justing feeding the changelings you energy now!" Eleanor continued to yell

"NO! I AM NO PERVERT! THE INSTANT I REACH MY CLIMAX, THE POWER THAT HAS BEEN BUILDING UP INSIDE OF ME WILL [b]BURST OUT ALL AT ONCE![/b]"

Immediately after saying this, bright four-pointed star-lights glowed around Gamagori, as massive pertertrutions hit every changeling in every angle. Hundreds of changelings were hit by this massive energy spike, but the presence of even more extreme arousal drew the hundreds around them to the tentacle covered mass in front of them.

"THREE-STAR GOKU UNIFORM: SCOURGE REGALIA!"

"This- this presence of extreme power, do all humans possess such extreme capabilities?" Luna spoke up out loud, but still petrified by the strangeness of the situation.

"I don care if he can move the planet itself, that ain't right" Applejack spoke up, covering her face with her hat, still blushing furiously.

"Well I guess I'm going to have to throw a Equestria-Is-Saved-With-Creepy-Tentacles party! I never got to throw one of those before!" Pinkie Pie said, trying to show more cheerfulness despite her embarrassment, surprisingly shown on her pink face.

"So…. awesome" Rainbow said with surprisingly low volume, gazing in awe at the armored man wiping changeling after changeling with ease.

"He's got a lot of explaining to do after this is over" Eleanor said with a slight on her face, "Yes he does! I must know how his armor works! If it is based purely on the material! Or if it depends on the user's arousal!" Twilight spoke up with renewed curiosity, while Eleanor just raised a disturbed eyebrow at this.

It seemed as if the battle was one, as a noticeable diminish of conscious changelings was seen by everyone, but they still charged it to their doom despite this. Until something stopped them immediately:

"CHILDREN! AS YOUR QUEEN I DEMAND YOU STOP THIS FOOLISH ENDEAVOR AT ONCE!"

Everybody turned to see Chrysalis herself split apart the changelings for a path towards Gamagori, with a face of extreme malice on her face. The changelings themselves did this more out of fear than loyalty at this point, as their queen trotted closer to the tentacle-whip covered man. Gamagori himself turned to the furious queen herself, as looked down at her glaring face:

"As you can see, I have taken care of your army with ease. My hardness has overpowered their numbers as I pounded them out, ruler of the changelings"

"Stop talking like that your idiot! You're scaring some innocent minds over here! No one needs to hear about your 'hardness'" Eleanor screamed with blushing fury.

Chrysalis demeanor instantly changed to a more…. flirty state _Oh my! I can see why my children were drawn to this creature so badly! He looks so exotic, and OH YES! The amount of powerful emotions he gives is so intoxicating! I can feel myself become stronger every second I am around him!_, "Oh I bet you have! **giggle** Maybe after I spare you, you can show me your 'hardness' personally" She swayed her hips back and forth as she got closer to Gamagori's face, eyes half-lidded.

Everyponies' face immediately went back to states of extreme redness, and every wing stiffed immediately, while Gamagori just continued staring down at the queen unaffected by her charms… or maybe he was just really dense or oblivious, "I have no desire to join your tyranny changeling, I will strike you down with my resolve, and prove my worthiness again to my king"

Chrysalis just giggled again at this, "OH! I love the ones that play hard to get! Oh you will soon learn that whatever a lady wants, she gets!" As she finished, she bent down and charged with amazing speeds towards Gamagori intend on gorging him with her horn.

Gamagori barely blinked at this, and willed his whips to knock the queen away, throwing her against a wall, grunting in pain. But Chrysalis got back on her feet quickly and tried another dash towards him, but once again, while dodging most of them, Gamagori knocked her aside, but this time on the ground close to him. He immediately took advantage of this, and made all of his whips come down onto the queen with blinding speeds, to prevent her from getting up again.

Everypony was confident that Gamagori would win the fight, "Use your freaky powers to knock that bug out Gama!" Rainbow cheered while punching the air.

As the whips finally came down in their full fury, something unexpected happened again, specifically more moaning, "OHhHhhhhHHH Yes! Whip me harder! Make all my nerves scream in pleasure!"

Chrysalis slowly got up, now barely flinching at the giant whips that previously knocked her around, and was slowly walking towards Gamagori in a calm pace, with lidded eyes and drooling mouth, "Oh my! I normally am not into such painful pleasure, but now that I absorbed your extreme arousal my giant friend, I'm positively ecstatic to feel more! GIVE ME MORE!"

Steam was practically rising from the hot red faces of the ponies watching this fight…. well it was more like a shameful display. Gamagori on the other hand was too focused on stopping the approaching enemy in front of him, slowly his anger boiled into absolute fury from the perverted display in from of him, so ironic.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME BY SHRUGGING OFF MY RESOLVE! I MUST SET A PROPER EXAMPLE IN EQUESTRIA! A DIGNIFIED WAY OF SHOWING POWER THROUGH DISCIPLINE! I WILL SHOW YOU POWER OF MY WHIP OF LOVE!"

Unlike everypony else who were stilling trying to comprehend this crazy and vulgar situation, Pinkie Pie was more interested than confused, "'Whip of Love'? Is that something to do with creamy whip cream!? Mmmmm that sounds good right now **drool**"

Twilight covered Pinkies mouth and begged her, "Please stop Pinkie! I don't need any more thoughts like that! I'm already trying to comprehend this situation!"

"Okie-dokie-lokie!"

Back in the fight, Gamagori destroyed his gag in his pure rage, and summoned spiked wheels, apparently out of sheer will, and started throwing them at the changeling.

As they speed up towards her, Chrysalis just smirked, and easily dodged them, "You aren't as smart as you are scrumptious are you darling? Your emotions from before and now have given me power, combined with the princess, to make me nigh invincible now!"

Gamagori was tired of being mocked like this, he finally was able to wrap up the so-called queen with a bundle of his whips, preventing her escape. Chrysalis was slightly annoyed by this, but continued her taunting, "Oh my! How daring are you to handle a lady like that! Maybe if you moved those whips a little lower I could forgive you!" Gamagori almost burst a vein at this, and just tightened his whips even more around queen, but she just moaned louder at this.

That was the final straw for Gamagori, with all of his power, he pushed it all into one final attack:

As the 'projectile' was still careening towards the queen, Rarity, conveniently, woke up, "Oh my…. is the fight over, darli-" As she turned to she the fight, she passed out again.

Princess Luna could only stare back and comment, "It seems after living for thousands of years that I have not seen everything that could mentally scar me,, now I can safely say that I have"

The ULTIMATE WHIP OF LOVE hit its mark perfectly, almost like the target did not care, which soon made Gamagori realize he made a terrible mistake, as he could see the queen gripping it with all her hoofs and fangs as the whip receded back into his uniform, with a loud whip crack of it deforming back into its Shackle Regalia form, with the queen being snuggly trapped inside it.

The queen began to squirm in ecstasy, "Oh it always feels good to be right next to the source! [b]moan[/b] But, I'm sorry my dear, the fun must end before it has even begun" As she said this, Gamagori could see a bright green light emanate from under him, and started to panic by whipping himself, trying to build up enough energy to transform back into Scourge Regalia.

Everypony else could see the danger that Gamagori was in, ignoring the suggestive nature of what was happening, they snapped in panic mode. "GAMAGORI! GET HER OUT OF THERE NOW!" Eleanor screeched, about to dash in until the hoofs of the others wrapped around her, "Let go of me! Gamagori is going to be a crater if I don't do something!"

Luna grunted trying to hold back the furious griffon, "Eleanor we cannot do anything! If you or anyone else gets caught up in that blast, we will lose them! Do you want Gamagori to believe that he had injured one of his friends or allies!?"

"I don't care what he thinks Princess! All I know is that he needs me to get him out of trouble again!" Eleanor continued to struggle, tears starting to pour from her eyes.

Still charging her attack, Chrysalis noticed the deathly silence of her ironically trapped victim, "Oh? No more big words from the big and bad soldier? Well it has been fun, but I have a kingdom to control!"

And with that, the sky lit up in a deathly dark green, deafening the crying screams of a griffon witnessing it in front of her.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I have come!... With a chapter! But I also had an orgasm!

I've seriously been holding myself back to write this fight scene to close, I literally wanted to just start with this as soon as I started writing, but THE ULTIMATE WHIP OF LOVE IS HERE!

And Gamagori is not giving you a choice if you want it or not


	8. Chapter 7: Ultimate Love

**(Moments before, in the altar room)**

"My love you must wake up!"

As soon as Twilight and her friends ran out of the altar room, Cadance immediately started desperately to wake her soon to be husband up, but it seemed as if nothing would wake him from the Queen's powers.

Spike shifted awkwardly watching the distressed mare's display, feeling useless in the dire situation he and his friends were in.

But suddenly he thought of something!

"Princess Cadance! What if you tried to um… restart his brain! With a spark of your magic!"

Cadance, momentarily distracted by her despair just signed and responded half-heartedly:

"Spike, the brain of a pony does not work like that. It's not like I can just-" She suddenly widened her eyes. "OF COURSE! Your a genius Spike! I can use the power of my love to try to separate Chrysalis's magic from Shining's head!"

Spike just rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I do have my moments."

Cadance brought her horn upon her fiance's head, creating a spark of energy from it, while also showing stress from doing it. Soon a heart shaped ball of energy popped into existence, that soon landed on Shining's head, making a popping sound. Cadance backed away nervously hoping it had worked.

After a few seconds, the stallion himself closed his eyes and shook his head as if recovering from a headache, "Wha where? Is the wedding over?"

Cadance was gleaming with happiness as she charged the confused stallion in a strong hug.

"Urk! I take it, it went well"

Shining said,trying to chuckle while being choked by the ecstatic mare, this put a sudden grim expression on her face from hearing this.

"Shining, I have no time to explain, the changelings have invaded….. Twilight was right"

Shocked by this news, the stallion walked up to one of the windows and saw nothing but griffon and royal guard soldiers patrolling damaged streets, "It seems as if the invasion has been taken care of honey"

"No, it still is going on my love, but the fight is being fought by Twilight and her friends, and a…. strange ally Twilight mentioned"

This information dump did not help the still mentally messed-up pony hearing this for the first time, but then put on a stoic face as a soldier would in even the most dire of situations.

"I guess then duty calls, but how can we help? I have barely enough magic for a single spark"

"With the power of our love, we can surely take down this menace!" Candace declared while putting a supportive hoof on Shining's shoulder.

A slight gagging sound could be heard and something about "girly magic", which caused the couple to turn around with a raised brow at the dragon whistling with clear nervousness.

Candace just ignored this and turned back to Shining, "Now let's go! We don't have much ti-" **BOOM**

An earth shattering explosion vibrated throughout the altar, with a flash of green emitting from the sky, and everyone could only stare in awe at the oddly colored sky, until the sound wore off.

"This can't be good. Let's go!" Shining yelled which Cadance gladly answered by doing so.

This left only a shuttering dragon in the corner, rubbing his eyes in irritation.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

**(Ground Zero)**

Despite the massive flash of tremendous energy, all who witnessed it could only stare at it in fear, sadness, and amazement all at once. But now all that they are staring at was a massive crater in the ground filled with rising smoke and dust.

A griffon was left paralyzed by the possibility of her greatest friend being vaporized into nothing. A distorted laugh broke the silence soon enough.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! What an arrogant fool! I don't think there is any of him left to suck any emotion out of him! But it seems as if there is a sliver left"

This instantly turned the griffon's expression into a furious glare as she rushed to the taunting queen, dual-blade armed.

"YOU BITCH! I'm going to rip you apart!"

She was stopped, unfortunately for her, by the night-ruling Alicron landing in front of her, sad expression on her face

"You're not stopping me this time 'Princess'!" Eleanor pointed her sword at the Alicorn.

Despite this grave disrespect, Luna's expression could only lower more, "You have to listen to me Eleanor! You have to-"

"No you listen to me! I will not let one of my comrade- no - MY friend die for a land he is not even loyal for!"

"That's is what exactly what I want you to do Eleanor!"

"I don't ca- wait, what?"

"Go to Gamagori, I can tell that he possesses a power that even the power of princess would have trouble snuffing with such a blast"

Before Eleanor could mutter a thanks, the princess spoke again turning around to the mouth-gaping crowd, "Elements of Harmony! You must assist Eleanor with Gamagori! It's the least we can do to help such great allies, I will take care of the Queen!"

Twilight was able to close her mouth again, and responded back, "You got it princess, come on girls! We have to help Gamagori!"

The rest of ponies did not say a word as they did not hesitate to immediately do what they were told.

Everyone rushed inside the clearing dust to see something horrifying: The Queen of the Changelings was currently absorbing some sort of green energy from an unconscious Gamagori. What was even worse was the state of Gamagori himself, having his armor in tatters showing off the many open lacerations, burns, and other wounds covering the entirety of his body.

Something snapped inside Fluttershy, as if all of her fears were shut down and replaced by her maternal instincts, and she flew with blinding speeds directly at the smug changeling, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Stopping the remark from the queen, her smug look was wiped out by two yellow hooves, somehow knocking her across the street into a building. The yellow pegasus just glared at said building and snorted aggressively, and kicked up dust with her front hoof.

"YOU BIG MEANIE!"

Everyone behind her could only stare blankly, again, at what just happened. And as if nothing happened, Fluttershy changed from furious to caring instantly and walked to Gamagori's body, looking over his wounded body and whispering comforting words, assuming he could hear her.

Rainbow Dash was the first to speak up, "Did Fluttershy just-"

"Kick the Queen of Changelings into a building like small rock?"

Everyone turned to see the shocked looks of the newlyweds. The one who spoke was Shining, " Well anyway, Princess Luna we have to take down the queen before she recovers"

Ignoring the previous actions of the small yellow pegasus, Luna walked up to the captain, "Yes, that should be our number one priority, but it seems as if Chrysalis has gained enough emotional energy to overpower any of us, she has gained power from Celestia, you two, and even the newcomer from the Griffon Nation, who unfortunately suffered more than any of us"

Cadenza looked behind Luna and cringed at the sight of the burned up gain biped, and them shuttered at the knowledge that Chrysalis overpowered it. While everyone else, besides Fluttershy and Gilda trying with futility to tried Gamagori's wounds, looked down taking in the doom they are facing.

Cadenza then stood up with more confidence, "But there is something we can use, something Chrysalis has no chance to overpower: our love"

"That is an idea Cadenza, but didn't she already absorb most of your and Shining's power?"

"Yes, but those were emotions, no matter how much she absorbs she cannot use the concept of true love, it is nothing like desire or lust"

Luna looked skeptical, but saw the value in Cadenza's words, "[b]sigh[/b] Very well, but we must be swift as Chrysalis would not just wait for us too- GAH!"

Luna's words were interrupted by a chitin covered creature ramming her directly to the ground, above her aching body stood a pissed off and dust covered queen.

"ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISH BATTLE! YOU MIGHT AS WELL GIVE UP PRINCESS!"

Everyone's attention was turned at the furious queen, fear on their faces.

"Shining! We must use our love!"

"You got it honey."

Before they could create a single spark with their horns, a screeching voice interrupted them, "DON'T YOU DARE! I know what you plan to do! I am no fool! Do you think I was would not be listening to your battle plans a few feet away!?"

The queen aimed a green glowing orb from her horn at the aching Princess of the Night, and turned back to the hesitating couple.

"If you make one more spark this Princess will become dust instantly!"

They responded by silently separating their horns and took a step away from each other, and the queen just laughed at this.

"HAHAHAHA! You truly are pathetic weaklings if you think I would spare any of you" She then aimed her continuing glowing horn directly at Shining and Cadenza's direction.

"Goodbye, and enjoy your love in the afterlife"

An enormous green beam fired from the queen's horn.

Everyone could only stare at the blinding green light.

"Brother! Cadence! NOOOOO!" cried Twilight outloud in grief.

"Hey! Where's Gamagori!?" cried a shocked Griffon behind the Mane Six. Everyone besides Twilight and Luna, turned to see the placement of their wounded ally now empty except for his indents into the ground.

Eleanor looked around the area in a frenzy, "How can we lose such a big lumax!?"

As the bright light dimmed down, Applejack was the first to see something unusual about the queen, "Maybe that big lumax got his arms wrapped around that bug feller"

"What!? How can anything take that much damage and still be awake for action?" Twilight said, distracted from her perceived tragedy to address the illogical circumstance brought up.

"AS LONG AS I DRAW BREATH, NO MATTER THE STATE OF A SHIELD, IT WILL STAND STRONG UNTIL IT IS WIPED OUT!"

"You gotta be kidding me. I never should have doubted your "resolve" Ira!" Eleanor said, gaining her brashness back instead of grief, seeing her friend still fighting.

"H-how?" A shivering Captain emitted, in the hooves of his fiance, and shivering from being in the grasp of death merely moments before.

"Let me go! I knew one of us should have pierced each other sooner, and I would not mind either way" A struggling, yet still teasing, queen shouted, being gripped from behind, horn pointing just inches from aiming at the couple in front of her.

"ENOUGH! I'VE HEARD YOUR PLAN TOO PRINCESS! DO IT!" As the man himself was struggling to hold down an overpowered queen, with the pain of his wounds still stinging.

"Gamagori, I appreciate this, but you must not do this, while this blast will only affect the changelings you do have one in your arms, and that could be catastrophic is I use me and my loves bond blasts her!"

"Listen to her Gamagori! Or I will have to drag you back to Sigmar myself!"

This back and forth arguing continued until one bug had enough, "I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!"

A sickening crack could be heard as said bug kicked with all her might with one hoof at the right knee of Gamagori, as it shattered. While everyone else cringed, Gamagori just grunted in pain and held on tighter, despite his inevitable slipping grasp and loss of one movable leg.

"AS THE ULTIMATE SHIELD OF SIGMAR! I DEMAND YOU HONOR MY DEMAND BY DEFEATING THIS CREATURE!"

and then turned to the angry griffon and just stared stoically, "Eleanor, trust me, I will not let an insubordinate soldier like you escape from the rules, no matter what obstacle I face"

"Don't talk like that Ira! Just let GO!"

Before she could scold him more, a bright pink light shined from the Princess and Captain, "What are you doing!?"

Cadence briefly turned Ellen, "We must honor his request, and this is our only chance"

"No no NO! I'm not letting anything take him away from me!" She proceeded to charge at the Princess until six ponies at once held her down.

"Let me go! I don't care about your damn kingdom anymore! You're going to kill him!"

The ponies struggling with her could only close their eyes to hide their sadness, but Cadence said one more thing with a single tear as a sphere of pink energy emitted from her horn, "I'm sorry"

As the sphere was closing to Chrysalis and Gamagori, the queen could only cry in futile protest to the now silent human gripping her, as they and the many unconscious changelings were flinged away from Canterlot.

The queen cried out a single, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as she and Gamagori were being flung away at speeds too fast for any griffon or pegasus could catch up to.

Eleanor finally was able to fling all the ponies holding her down as she flew in the direction of Gamagori, and watched as her partner was flung away, but swore she saw the giant in question smile at the sight of her before he and the queen were nothing but a twinkle in the sky.

With no words, Ellen floated down to the broken street, put her head on it, and silently cried, while the ponies around her could only imagine the pain she was going through, with saddened looks on their faces despite the massive victory accomplished.

Truly, the defeat of the changelings was something not to be celebrated.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

**A/N**

I'm back, now the only excuse I have now is laziness, and my writer's block is gone!

So Gamagori please stop looking at me disapprovingly please!


End file.
